The shadow of the snake
by Narsha
Summary: Après la troisième grande guerre ninja, Orochimaru est nommé Yondaime Hokage par le Daimyo du pays du Feu. Son assistant personnel n'est autre que Minato. Sauf que des accidents sont vite arrivés et qu'ils sont nécessaires lorsque les chemins du pouvoir sont tachés de sang.
1. L'accession au pouvoir

L'homme regarde le charnier devant ses yeux. Aucune expression ne passe dans ses yeux. Les corps alignés devant lui ne représentent plus grand-chose. Depuis son piédestal il regarde les tranchées. Une cinquantaine de soldats d'Iwa gisent au sol dans des positions défiant les lois de la nature. De toute évidence ils ne respiraient plus. Et dire que cette escouade n'avait eu en face d'elle que quatre hommes. Enfin quatre. Un seul d'entre eux avait suffi. Lui, encore lui. Ceux que tous acclamaient comme l'« Eclair Jaune ». Il avouait que ce jeunot alliait force et prestance. En son sein il espérait que le Daimyo ferait la différence entre une étincelle de talent, et les besoins du village. Leur village. Konoha l'avait échappé belle. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas le pays le plus puissant des cinq qui dominaient ce monde ?

Orochimaru descendit de son perchoir et atterrit sans un bruit parmi les gisants. Très franchement, supprimer tous ces ennemis de cette manière, cela tirait de la fanfaronnade. Lui qui aurait pu en faire autant, lui qu'on nommait Sannin, jamais les villageois ne l'avaient appelé « héros ». Mais il fallait avouer que pour des esprits simples comme les leurs, il valait mieux un coup d'éclat qui vous propulse dans les hautes sphères, plutôt qu'un travail long et régulier. Il examina les corps un à un. Pas très résistants. Très honnêtement, s'il avait pu être sur place afin de gérer la crise du Pont Kannabi, il y aurait eu plus de survivants de leur village et bien plus de prisonniers de l'autre camp. Quand on réfléchit dans l'urgence et qu'on joue au plus fort, pas étonnant que cela provoque tant de dégâts.

L'homme à la peau pâle détourna momentanément ses yeux du champ de bataille. L'aube pointait son nez, et bientôt, des représentants des deux pays viendraient prendre leur dû. Ces corps ne resteraient pas ici très longtemps. S'il lui fallait quelques échantillons, cela ne se remarquerait pas. Songeur, il chercha encore la perle rare parmi les corps. Si cela se trouvait il pourrait trouver quelque talent que le village des roches préférerait garder secret. Sa collecte fut plus que frustrante. Rien ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Minato Namikaze pouvait avoir peu de mérite pour sa victoire, et les Chuunins de Konoha sauvés par ses actions ou morts de la lame de ces ennemis abattus pouvaient demeurer honteux. Konoha manquait cruellement de talent. Il avait l'œil pour cela. L'élève de Jiraya possédait un niveau potable, quoi qu'il restât encore à exploiter. Et puis il y avait le fils du Croc Blanc dont on disait le plus grand bien et qui était passé Junin à treize ans. Il espérait que cette perte de capacités ne se poursuivrait pas plus avant. Si tel était le cas, il ferait s'inverser la tendance. Mieux valait quelques bons éléments qu'une horde de shinobi médiocres.

Orochimaru regarda ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient quelque peu. Il devrait se montrer prudent. Il risquait de perdre du temps. Certains des tests avaient récemment… mal tournés. Et il devenait de plus en plus ardu de passer pour bien portant devant les yeux de la petite Anko. S'il avait l'air maladif devant le Daimyo, sa promotion lui passerait sous le nez, il en était certain. Et de son point de vue, il était de toute évidence le meilleur candidat au poste.

Dans l'après-midi, Konoha accueillerait son Yondaime Hokage. Et cela ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre. Pour remplacer son vieux maître que les précédentes guerres avaient usé, il fallait une main ferme et solide, mais surtout jeune et innovante. Parmi les candidats, il éliminait d'office Jiraya. Ce dernier aurait eu plus de valeur s'il ne passait sa vie à courir le monde et les filles. Et son élève n'était pas franchement plus mature. Franchement, qui verrait Namikaze Minato comme Yondaime ? Il fallait vraiment être frappé ! Et puis des deux élèves de Sarutobi Hiruzen n'était-il pas le plus sérieux et le plus méritant ? Son plus grand adversaire résidait néanmoins en la personne de Shimura Danzô, cet aigri aux dents longues qui n'attendait que la chute du Sandaime pour prendre sa place. Oui, cet homme était dangereux, pas seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour le village. Lorsqu'il serait au pouvoir, il le ferait surveiller. Sa Racine était très utile, oui, mais en de meilleures mains, elle deviendrait indispensable !

Tout à sa rêverie, il faillit ne pas entendre le râle rauque qui provenait de sous un cadavre. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le Sannin déplaça avec soin un des corps. Laisser le moins de traces possible était important. Mais il devait regarder ce que le destin avait mis sur son chemin de si bon matin. C'était un gamin. Malingre et couvert de bestioles. Les nippes sur son dos avaient pris l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition. Les yeux effrayés de l'enfant se fixèrent dans ceux de l'adulte. Le gosse tenta de ramper sous la masse des morts, d'échapper à sa main qui tentait de le saisir. Orochimaru s'en trouve agacé. C'était pour un imbécile qui fouillait les morts qu'il se donnait tant de mal ? Le pouilleux avait dû se cacher en l'entendant venir. Il finit par mouvoir saisir une touffe de ses cheveux. Ils étaient gras et sales. Il n'en avait cure. Trouver un enfant inconnu et vigoureux dans ces temps de guerre était une manne à ne pas ignorer. Le petit glapit, tenta de griffer et de mordre, rua de toutes ses forces. Que croyait-il ? Sa poigne était solide, elle en avait vu d'autres, des plus solides, des plus coriaces. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Puis les yeux de l'enfant devinrent vitreux, et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine.

A défaut d'un ninja il avait eu un morveux. Au moins la moisson avait été bonne. Il ne fallait pas trainer ici. Les traqueurs allaient venir pour les corps, pour les enterrer. Quel gâchis ! Heureusement qu'il était passé avant eux et après les pilleurs. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas restés. Il n'aurait pas craché sur un autre être vivant.

Rapide comme le vent, il parvint jusqu'à sa cache. Là demeuraient ses quelques fidèles. Ceux qui, il le savait, ne parleraient pas et ne sortiraient pas. Il leur remit l'enfant et quelques directives simples. Qu'ils le requinquent un peu ! Avec ses nouveaux moyens d'Hokage, il aurait certainement de nouvelles idées prometteuses. Ainsi pourrait-il élaborer d'autres de ces techniques et apprendre celles qui existaient déjà. Un jour, il connaîtrait toutes les réponses et maîtriserait tous les Jutsus possibles. Ce jour là, il serait sans égal.

Il passa rapidement sous la douche. Une odeur déplaisante ou un aspect débraillé pourrait rebuter le plus grand seigneur du pays du Feu ! Et il ne voulait pas cela. Non, il valait avoir cet homme dans sa poche. Et à partir de ce moment là, il obtiendrait le poste qui lui revenait. Il serait le Yondaime Hokage.

A l'heure de a cérémonie, ils étaient quatre à se trouver face au seigneur représentant le pays du feu. Orochimaru lui trouva immédiatement un air idiot et ignare. Mais pour ce qui était du rang, il lui était inférieur. Il ferait donc bonne figure. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain ascendant sur ses concurrents : un poste dans la garde du Daimyo lui avait été jadis proposé. Ce qui signifiait que l'homme avait reconnu son talent. Il tiqua néanmoins au regard d'idolâtrie pure que le noble posait sur Minato. Fort heureusement ce dernier était modeste.

_ Déclinez votre identité devant le Daimyo, ordonna un conseiller de ce dernier. Vous répondrez ensuite aux éventuelles questions qui vous seront posées.

Ils y allèrent par ordre d'âge, laissant le plus jeune aller en premier. Minato s'avança de quelques pas, s'inclina de façon formelle, puis sourit. Son sourire, ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit bel homme ? Niveau physique, Orochimaru n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, une pointe de jalousie déversa un goût de bile dans sa bouche. La voix claire du blond lui fit serrer les dents, elle ne tremblait pas d'appréhension. Il s'était préparé à tout. Minato se recula. Le brun surprit un regard du maître sur son élève. Jiraya était fier, et pas le moins du monde envieux. Lorsqu'il s'avança à son tour et se présenta, la prestance manquait eu rendez-vous. J'eus du mal à retenir un sourire railleur à son égard. Il n'avait aucune chance. Danzô à ses côtés ne s'en priva pas, s'attirant quelques regards des membres du conseil. Il ne sut dire s'ils étaient approbateurs. Le Daimyo félicita Jiraya de la parution de son premier livre. Cet imbécile était prêt à lui donner le poste sous prétexte qu'il était un élève de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orochimaru comprit que ce n'était pas le seigneur lui-même qu'il fallait charmer, mais plutôt ses conseillers. Parfait, il serait à la hauteur.

Il avança de quelques pas, sourit de manière cérémonieuse. Son regard resta lucide et perspicace. Il perçut du coin de l'œil un coup de coude que donnait un conseiller du Daimyo à son voisin.

_ Mon nom est Orochimaru. J'ai trente sept ans. Mon maître shinobi était Sarutobi Hiruzen.

_ Orochimaru… ce nom est familier, fit le Daimyo. Vous avez des parents dans la noblesse ?

_ Je suis au regret de vous décevoir. Ma seule famille est tombée durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Shinobi.

_ Pourtant votre nom…

_ Votre excellence oublie qu'elle a proposé à ce jeune homme de rejoindre sa garde personnelle il y a quinze ans. C'est quelqu'un de très prometteur.

_ Ah ? Il…Il a fait quelque chose de remarquable dans sa vie ?

_ Tout comme Jiraya, il est l'un des trois Sannin, seigneur. Ses capacités au combat ne sont plus à prouver.

_ Il… il a écrit des livres aussi ?

_ Aucun que vous ayez pu lire, seigneur. Il est écrit ici que ses écrits sont d'ordre scientifique et ont mené à des améliorations dans certains domaines.

_ Vous appuieriez donc sa nomination au poste de Yondaime Hokage ?

_ De toute évidence, seigneur.

On le fit poliment retourner à ma place. La conversation à propos d'Orochimaru avait été bien plus fructifiant que celle sur Minato ou celle sur Jiraya. Les deux me fixaient avec respect. Danzô quant à lui semblait menaçant. Il était plus que prioritaire de limiter ses exactions. Son pas lorsqu'il s'avança était raide, militaire. Son salut bref frôlait l'impolitesse. Et sa prise de parole l'irrespect. Il tentait de s'imposer. Parfait, il se discréditait tout seul. Lorsqu'il revint à sa place son visage portait une expression d'assurance qu'il trouva risible. N'avait-il aucune notion de diplomatie ?

On nous fit attendre encore un moment debout, tandis que les conseillers s'agitaient. Il lui semblait que deux camps s'affrontaient. Il était certain qu'un des partis était en sa faveur. Mais représentait-il la majorité. Le nom de Jiraya filtra depuis les lèvres de l'illustre personnage, choquant tout le monde. Apparemment aucun des deux camps ne militaient pour cet écrivain de pacotille. A côté de lui, ledit nommé discutait affablement avec son élève. Visiblement il n'avait aucun intérêt à se sédentariser dans les hautes sphères administratives du village.

Les discussions ne semblant mener à rien, on fit donc mander Sarutobi Hiruzen, pour qu'il donne son avis sur les quatre prétendants. Sa réponse fut sans appel, de ses deux élèves, c'était moi qu'il estimait le plus apte. Et si le choix ne convenait pas au seigneur, il pouvait choisir qui il souhaiterait. Mais à son humble opinion, qu'Orochimaru appréciait à sa juste valeur puisqu'en parfaite correspondance avec la sienne, Minato était trop jeune pour une telle responsabilité (Il parlait d'expérience, ayant été nommé à quinze ans par temps de guerre), Jiraya trop peu mature et dissipé, quant aux idées de Danzô, elles étaient inappropriées pour un temps de paix qui s'annonçait.

La discussion prit fin, laissant le Daimyo songeur. Enfin, après une attente interminable, un nom tomba de ses lèvres. Le sien. Avec un calme et des gestes mesurés, Orochimaru se déclara honoré du choix du seigneur. Il passa quelques engagements de pure forme pour montrer son respect des traditions. Dans sa folie, il alla jusqu'à annoncer une réception mondaine dans Konoha pour célébrer son accession au pouvoir. Si derrière cet évènement se cachait l'occasion de tisser quelques liens avec les clans importants de Konoha, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

En rentrant à leur village, le Yondaime Hokage fut entrainé dans le bureau par son prédécesseur. Celui-ci lui remit cérémonieusement le chapeau traditionnel du chef du village de Konoha. Lui révéla quelques secrets qui n'étaient connus que par les dirigeants du village et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il lui parla également de Danzô, le dangereux personnage et de sa Racine, sans savoir que son élève en savait déjà plus qu'assez sur le sujet. Et qu'il avait d'autres projets que son ancien Sensei à propos de cette armée invisible. Cependant il prit en compte un des conseils qu'il lui fut donné : prendre Minato Namikaze comme assistant. De cette manière il aurait quelqu'un pour le seconder et également un remplaçant apte et formé par ses soins aux arts du pouvoir.

Puis vint le temps de se présenter à la plèbe. Alors il monta en haut du bâtiment officiel, et depuis les cieux toisa les petites gens qui l'acclamaient en bas. Sa tenue habituelle sur le dos et le chapeau entre ses mains, il se présenta à eux.

_ Moi, Orochimaru, viens d'être nommé Yondaime Hokage par le Daimyo du pays du feu. Je promets d'agir dans le respect des citoyens. Je promets de restaurer la splendeur passée de notre village, pour que nous reprenions la place que nous occupions jadis. Car je l'affirme haut et fort : le village de la Feuille surpassera les autres villages. Parce que nous sommes liés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que les autres shinobi de ce monde. Nous croyons en la Volonté du Feu, qui nous a été transmise par les fondateurs de ce village : Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha. Et cette volonté du Feu que nous portons en nous est la preuve que nous sommes plus unis et plus forts que les autres villages. Cette Volonté, elle coule dans mes veines, comme elle coule dans les vôtres. Elle est dans chaque respiration de vos enfants, dans chaque souvenir de nos aïeux. Grâce à elle, je peux affirmer que plus qu'un village caché de ninjas, Konoha est une grande famille. Une famille hétéroclite, certes, mais que j'aurai à cœur de protéger, que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de protéger. Merci à vous, vous êtes les forces qui aideront Konoha à se relever.

L'homme se tut, et applaudit les gens en bas. Il était certain qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses mots. Il n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas de ces personnes là dont il était fier. C'était les autres qui répondaient à son appel par des vivats sincères qui lui donnait le courage de continuer ses actions en faveur du village. Il espérait pouvoir faire évoluer les mentalités et pouvoir légaliser certaines des pratiques qui avaient menées à ses écrits scientifiques. Car plus que tout au monde, il savait qu'il y avait trop peu de temps dans une vie humaine pour parvenir à son but. Et trop de sentiments de le cœur des hommes pour qu'il accepte sans renâcler toutes les idées nouvelles qui assaillaient son esprit.

En parlant d'idée, on dit qu'on peut en sortir d'un chapeau. Et pour une fois, Orochimaru ne serait pas des sceptiques qui contrediraient cet adage. De son couvre-chef officiel, il retira un long cheveu noir qui s'était pris dans la paille tressée. Et cela l'avait rempli de joie. Lui qui ne l'avait encore jamais posé sur sa tête, il se doutait du propriétaire dudit follicule. Un cheveu, diriez-vous, ce n'est rien, même s'il s'agissait effectivement d'un cheveu d'Hashirama Senju. Mais pour le scientifique dans l'âme qu'il était, cette découverte n'avait pas de prix. Des cellules mortes pourraient bien reprendre vie entre ses doigts, qui sait ?

Dans les méandres du bunker qu'il avait fait ériger pour ses sombres expériences, des enfants gémirent à la nouvelle injection qu'on leur faisait.

Plus tard, un couple de jours avaient dû s'écouler, Orochimaru fit inviter dans le bâtiment officiel les familles illustres de Konoha, et puis les autres qui pouvaient toujours servir. Parmi les candidats au poste d'Hokage, Danzô n'avait pas daigné se présenter. Mais le brun pressentait qu'une entrevue privée aurait lieu entre eux deux au moment le plus opportun. Toute la ville s'était donné rendez-vous, et il fallait avouer que la prestance était de mise. Avec quelques mots aux bonnes personnes, l'attention de Fugaku Uchiha, ainsi que celle de son rival Hiashi Hyuuga lui furent accordée. Quelques flatteries encore et il attiserait leur intérêt. Mais il fallait réfréner son enthousiasme ainsi que l'attrait du pouvoir si vite acquis. Un seul faux pas et il tomberait de bien plus haut qu'il ne pourrait jamais regagner.

Minato Namikaze était là aussi. A ses côtés une femme superbe. Dès qu'il la vie, la jalousie pour le physique du blond s'en trouva plus profonde encore. Louvoyant vers le couple, il constata avec amertume que la mère était enceinte de quelques mois. La rondeur de son ventre ne la rendait que plus attrayante. Il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes trop maigres. Et il devait avouer que son rival (comme il considérait désormais cet arriviste de Minato Namikaze) avait du goût en ce qui concernait la gent féminine. Il regretta de n'avoir connu la jeune femme quelques années plus tôt et ne pas avoir pu lui faire la cour. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Minato Namikaze lui était encore utile pour avancer politiquement. Un accident de mission serait vite arrivé une fois que ses talents de beau parleur ne seraient plus utiles.


	2. L'attaque du démon

Cette journée avait commencée comme les autres. Morne. Plate. Sans saveur. Le poste d'Hokage offrait des possibilités, mais il l'obligeait à maintes responsabilités. Qu'il se serait passé de tous ces tracas administratifs et sans fin ! Heureusement qu'il avait à ses côtés un assistant fidèle et efficace. Dans ce monde où personne n'est indispensable, Minato Namikaze avait su sortir de nouveau son épingle du jeu. Orochimaru grinçait des dents à ces idées : dorénavant, il avait besoin du bonhomme. Et cela le dégoûtait profondément. Il eût aimé pouvoir se passer de ce blond énervant. Cependant sa présence le soulageait d'un poids considérable : ainsi pouvait-il s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles souvent bien plus prioritaires qu'une union économique ou une tension politique. Mais des deux, c'était lui qui portait les insignes officiels, c'était lui qui se rendait devant le conseil assez souvent pour envisager les nouveaux axes politiques de la ville.

La reconstruction de Konoha après la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi s'était avouée non seulement peu coûteuse mais aussi avantageuse. En effet, les dégâts les plus considérables et les batailles les plus destructrices s'étaient déroulés bien loin de la cité rouge. Les pertes à déplorer étaient donc les maisons et les diverses possessions de nobles de la région. Etant sorti vainqueur des affrontements, le village de la feuille avait donc leur préférence pour les aider à reconstruire. Moyennant finance, cela allait de soit. De plus, paranoïaques comme ils étaient, il n'avait fallu que quelques courriers encourageants, et une ou deux escarmouches organisées par ses soins pour que semble régner un climat d'insécurité autour des riches maisons. Qui payaient des fortunes pour s'entourer de gardes du corps. Malheureusement, cela profitait également aux mercenaires locaux, augmentant la dangerosité des missions. Le Yondaime déplorait souvent le manque d'effectifs compétents. Qu'à cela ne tienne, dans leur monde, c'était la loi du plus puissant qui primait. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de former ses troupes pour que leur niveau ne soit pas égalé.

Il s'en était d'ailleurs assuré personnellement. Si Namikaze Minato avait pu trouver la perle rare en la personne d'Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru avait jeté son dévolu sur Mitarashi Anko. Jeune et solide, elle était intuitive et apprenait vite. Et elle le devait, pour ne pas subir les ires de l'ermite aux serpents. Cette enfant constituait une réussite à part entière. Elle était la preuve vivante de l'efficience et de l'utilité publique de ses manipulations génétiques. A partir d'une caractéristique constatée sur un individu, il était parvenu à étendre le pouvoir d'un enfant à plusieurs autres individus. Le fait que le taux de survie à l'opération ne soit que d'un individu sur dix et que certains subissent des séquelles n'étaient que des effets indésirables qu'il aurait tôt fait d'éliminer. Les capacités physiques du seul cobaye qui avait survécu jusqu'alors s'étaient accrues de manière considérable. Certes, la fillette était dorénavant liée à lui par un sceau de la Terre, mais cette part de lui en elle la rendait plus résistante. Mitarashi Anko était son premier rat de laboratoire à avoir rejoint la lumière du jour. Qu'il ait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour lui inventer un passé crédible était secondaire. Elle était son espoir, l'espoir qu'il pouvait réussir ce qu'il entreprenait.

Malheureusement, ses tentatives à reproduire les cellules du Shodaime Hokage semblaient vouées à l'échec. Sur la centaine d'enfants et autres individus qu'il avait pu extraire de la misère des rues et du chaos laissé par la dernière guerre, à peine une poignée avait résisté. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'incinérer les cadavres en toute discrétion, et le susceptible Manda était plus qu'agacé de recevoir en sacrifices des êtres à moitié morts. Plus que de justifier les « disparitions » de certaines personnes, il devenait plus ardu de jour en jours de ne pas se faire repérer. Sa zone de chasse avait dû s'élargir considérablement. Faire passer ces cadavres au nez et à la barbe des services secrets requerrait des aptitudes de plus en plus poussées. Il aurait dû s'en trouver satisfait : cela prouvait l'efficacité de ses soldats.

Un soir, alors que les évènements extérieurs l'avaient forcé à se rendre en personne au « point de ravitaillement », advient sa première entrevue privée avec le chef de la Racine. Debout avec raideur, les mains dans le dos, le vieil homme au menton scarifié le toisait de ses yeux calculateurs. Il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense, d'où le Sannin hésitait grandement à le faire émerger. Au bout d'un long instant de contemplation mutuelle, l'homme prit la parole.

_ Il me semblerait que je me sois fait quelques idées fausses à propos de ce vieil Hiruzen. Il s'avère que tous ses élèves n'ont pas reçu en héritage son penchant pour le pacifisme et la lubricité. J'avais déjà eu vent des exploits de la Limace, mais elle a succombé, parait-il aux vices de l'argent et de l'alcool. Et étant donné son apparence, le troisième vice a certainement été franchi tôt ou tard. Et nous ne parlons pas de ce Jiraya dont l'inutilité publique a été maintes fois prouvée. Reste… vous. Vous qui vous tenez en lieu et place du poste que je devais obtenir.

L'homme au visage pâle se tint coi. Il ne préféra pas relever les attaques de son adversaire. Il se faisait provoquer. Il devait jouer finement, amadouer la colère de cet ancêtre. Il y avait de la vigueur dans ses os asséchés par le temps. Dans ce visage meurtri par la vieillesse, Orochimaru contemplait son propre destin. Deviendrait-il ainsi à l'envol de ses jeunes années ? Cela ne se pouvait ! L'éternelle mue du serpent saurer éloigner de son corps les ravages du temps. Et lui laisser toute liberté d'atteindre son but. De joindre la connaissance parfaite, et absolue. Mais là n'était pas le moment à de dangereuses digressions. Son opposant politique l'attendait poings serrés, prêt à en découdre.

Le serpent l'hypnotiserait de ses yeux profonds, s'enroulerait serré contre ses côtes jusqu'à ce que sa proie ne puisse plus lui échapper, et là… Il mordrait ! Et la chair se fera servile face au venin qui lui brûlera le sang. Mais pour l'heure, il se tiendra seulement en alerte. L'attention de son adversaire pesait encore trop sur ses épaules.

Shimura Danzô perdit patience le premier. Passa une main aux veines saillantes sur son visage aigri, avant d'exhiber un dossier fourni et de le poser avec douceur sur le bureau du dirigeant. Il posa ses doigts sur la couverture, la caressa distraitement.

_ A croire que les héritiers du Sandaime ne sont pas tous de fervents serviteurs d'une paix improductive. On trouve de tout dans ce monde…

D'un mouvement du poignet, l'homme âgé fit glisser la pochette vers son cadet. Et attendit encore, une ombre de sourire planant dans ses yeux. Orochimaru s'empara des papiers. Examina le premier avant de croiser le regard avec l'ancien. Comment… ? A sa question silencieuse, le boiteux se contenta d'un vague plissement des lèvres. Leurs commissures se relevaient. Il se moquait de lui ! Serrant les dents, le jeune quadragénaire passa humecta deux doigts de sa main droite et feuilleta rapidement le classeur. Sa mâchoire se crispait à chaque nouveau feuillet. Il savait tout ! Et ceci n'était certainement que des archives incomplètes.

_ Je vous les laisse pour… réfléchir. Le reste se trouve dans mon bureau. Tout le reste. Quant à nos laboratoires, ils ont pu extraire quelques… preuves tangibles. Nous avons congelé celles qui ont pu l'être.

_ Sur quoi doit porter ma réflexion ?

_ Il semblerait qu'une entente soit possible entre nous. Nos idéaux sont susceptibles de se rejoindre, si j'en juge par votre manière de relancer l'économie et la productivité de notre village.

_ Je suis heureux que ces initiatives soient au goût d'un membre du Conseil.

_ Malheureusement je crains que certaines de vos méthodes peu… orthodoxes, ne plaisent guère à mes collègues. Nous sommes un peu… Comment disent-ils déjà ? Ah oui ! Nous sommes un peu « vieux jeu ». Et peu enclins au progrès. Mais votre tournure d'esprit me plait assez pour envisager une… connivence.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Laissez-moi me charger des corps. Un Hokage ne devrait pas se salir les mains. Et ces pauvres hères méritent bien une tombe.

_ Que souhaitez-vous en échange ?

_ Une certaine… Liberté d'action, je dirais.

_ Vos termes sont trop vagues pour que je puisse accepter.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser. Un seul mot de moi et le village se retournera comme un seul homme contre vous. Que peut faire un homme seul face à la colère de ses bien aimés concitoyens ?

_ Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous empêcher. Quant à la liberté que vous requerrez, n'avez-vous donc pas déjà pris vos aises avec mon prédécesseur ? Je ne suis pas le seul à dissimuler des cadavres, Shimura Danzô. Qu'en est-il de vos soldats qui ne réussissent pas leurs examens d'entrée dans vos services secrets ? J'ai ouï-dire que la difficulté était plus que proportionnelle à leurs capacités. Si je tombe, votre chute n'en sera que plus dure.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais moi, je garderai ma tête.

_ N'en soyez pas si sûr. Dans ce monde, rien n'est moins certain que de s'en sortir indemne.

_ Cet entretien s'arrêtera donc sur un statut quo ? Allons, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela.

_ Prenez donc ces macchabés et usez en tout votre saoul. Je fermerai les yeux sur votre justice secrète qui différencie peu les alliés des ennemis qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Marché conclu ?

_ Marché conclu.

Ainsi la vipère agacée par les propos du vieillard commença à tisser sa toile. Quand viendrait le moment, quand l'épée de Damoclès tomberait, le reptile garderait ses écailles intectes. Son adversaire en revanche ne tiendrait guère longtemps. Il en faisait le serpent sur le venin qui coulait dans ses veines !

L'été mourant au rythme du feuillage des arbres apporta au Yondaime d'autres sources d'inquiétude. Depuis sa nomination au poste d'Hokage, sept longs mois s'étaient écoulés. Il avait envoyé à l'étranger quelques jeunes gens prometteurs lors de la première session de l'examen Chuunin organisée au solstice d'été pour fêter le soleil et recommencer leurs guerres intestines par pions interposées. Leur village s'en était tiré honorablement. Malheureusement, la première place leur fut disputée amèrement par les villages voisins. Le pays du Feu s'était tiré honorablement de la dispute, Suna étant affaiblie par la perte récente de leur Sandaime Kazekage, et les effectifs d'Iwa drastiquement diminués depuis la bataille du pont Kannabi. A cette occasion, Kurenai Yûhi avait obtenu son grade de capitaine, elle était jeune, mais très douée dans les arts de l'illusion. Quel dommage qu'elle dût être associée à d'autres jeunes gens pour pouvoir rentabiliser ses talents. A trop mettre de bons éléments dans une équipe, on diminuait la valeur des autres. Quel tendre croûton donner à ronger à ces incapables, quand des équipes de Genins s'écharpaient encore pour des missions de rang C et D ?

Sa plus grande crainte ne résidait pas dans le manque de talent de ses troupes. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait plus que quelques mois pour venir à bout de leur maladresse. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait à cœur de terminer en premier les actions de son prédécesseur, afin de se donner des coudées plus franches, et aussi parce que ces idiots pacifistes étaient toujours persuadés qu'il portait en lui les mêmes idéaux vieillis qui avaient façonnés le village depuis sa création. L'heure était venue au changement !

Sa plus grande crainte, donc, était belle et rousse, et sur le point de donner naissance. S'il était enchanté de la voir chaque jour lui rendre visite (comprenez, rendre visite à son cher et tendre, mais il ne se privait pas de profiter de sa lumineuse présence), Kushina Uzumaki allait le rendre fou. D'une part elle ne prenait pas au sérieux les conseils de ses médecins et se mettait à courir en tous sens « pour venir en aide à Minato », disait-elle. N'a-t-on pas idée de faire des efforts à dix mois de grossesse, lorsqu'on était Jinchuuriki ? Elle menaçait à chaque instant de perdre les eaux et de précipiter la fragilisation du sceau de ses contractions mal venues ! D'autre part elle mettait de ce fait en péril leur sécurité nationale. Il lui fallait engager toujours plus de monde pour veiller à sa sécurité. Combien d'ANBU était postés « discrètement » aux places stratégiques, afin d'emmener la jeune mère au point de rendez-vous caché ? Combien d'infirmières étaient dépêchées chaque jour pour un nouveau caprice de femme enceinte ? L'air épuisé de Minato lui confirmait qu'elle devait être aussi déchainée dans leur foyer. Néanmoins son sourire de bienheureux constant lui donnait des envies de meurtre. L'envie que cette femme eût pu porter son enfant et pas celui de son assistant lui venait en tête chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Si seulement il l'eût rencontrée avant !

Il l'adorait, c'était certain. Lui qui restait si poli et si souriant n toutes circonstances pour garder la confiance de ses associés et de ses subalternes, il ne devenait vraiment sincère que quand la jeune femme survenait. Bien évidemment il s'arrangeait pour que cela coïncide avec un voyage de son cher et tendre au plus profond des archives de la ville ou lors d'un rapport comptable ardu. Dans ces moments là, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Attentionné et prévenant, il avait fait installer un fauteuil rouge comme ses cheveux dans son bureau, poussant jusqu'à réserver un service à thé pour ces têtes à têtes. Il ne manquait pas de s'émerveiller de son esprit vif. Dotée d'une pensée brillante, sa personnalité enjouée portait toujours à ses lèvres les mots qu'il lui fallait. Qu'il soit plongé dans les affres des compositions d'équipe ou la rédaction d'un compte rendu de la réunion du jour, elle avait toujours une sage et aimable parole à son égard. Des mots qui ne restaient que dans cette pièce.

Minato lui avait d'ailleurs réclamé de ne pas se montrer si familier avec sa promise. Lui, s'était frotté les mains. La demoiselle avait-elle évoqué ces bons moments à son amant ? Voilà un instant où il avait l'ascendant sur ce blondinet opportuniste. Et il constatait qu'elle conservait son nom de jeune fille. Qu'il soit damné pour cela, il voulait bien s'appeler Uzumaki lui aussi ! Mais que jamais, au grand jamais, le nom de Kushina ne soit suivi de celui de Namikaze !

Cependant, les émois devaient se placer derrière les affres politiques. Grâce au Sandaime, en qui le couple avait toute confiance, la jeune femme fut emmenée finalement au lieu dit. L'attente ne pouvait se prolonger indéfiniment. En plus de l'équipe d'ANBU dépêchée pour servir de gardes du corps, Orochimaru et son prédécesseur avaient arrêté leur choix sur Sarutobi Biwako comme sage-femme, étant expérimentée dans ce genre de cas extrêmes, sa propre mère ayant aidé à la naissance des enfants d'Uzumaki Mito, la précédente Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Minato à qui Kushina avait enseigné les sceaux de son clan devrait aider sa dulcinée dans l'épreuve à surmonter, afin que le démon renard ne vienne ravager le village. Il eut aimé apporter son aide, malheureusement c'était Jiraya, des trois Sannin, qui se trouvait être le plus doué dans l'art du Fuinjutsu. Les siens étaient fonctionnels, ils n'avaient pas la vocation de tenir des années, mais ils étaient solides. Le Yondaime ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure : la femme qui le charmait se trouvait entre des mains compétentes.

Le rapport horaire qu'il avait exigé ne survint pas. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. C'était le grand jour. Et s'il ne pouvait être présent, il souhaitait pouvoir savourer la victoire de sa bien aimée sur la vie qui lui envoyait une épreuve si douloureuse. L'absence du soldat l'inquiéta. Au bout de dix minutes, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis son entrée au poste, il avait exigé de ses gens une ponctualité exemplaire. Ceux qu'il avait engagés pour veiller sur sa belle ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Il devait partir immédiatement pour la retrouver. Une complication avait dû survenir. L'attaque de Kyuubi no Yôko ne se ferait pas, la sécurité des villageois reposait sur ses épaules.

L'homme au visage de serpent se mit en route. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé au couple, nul doute que son assistant aurait mis sa femme et son enfant en sécurité dans leur maison. Il se rappelait Kushina évoquer la beauté de son jardin derrière chez elle, et lui se promettre de lui acheter des oignons de tulipe aux pétales aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Il accéléra le pas.

Un hurlement de bête déchira la nuit. Son sang se glaça. Le pire était arrivé. Il grimpa en haut d'une cime et ne put que contempler la silhouette géante d'un renard à neuf queues rugir en direction de l'astre nocturne. Impossible ! Kyuubi s'était libéré de son sceau. La naissance du bébé avait-il affaibli le sceau à ce point. Il craignait pour la vie de Kushina. Jamais on n'avait entendu dire que le porteur survivait à la libération ou au transfert de son hôte. Une colère noire le prit. Quelqu'un allait payer.

Kyuubi disparut de l'horizon. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quelqu'un l'avait sous son contrôle. Et sans aucun doute il pouvait affirmer que cette personne en avait contre Konoha. La chasse à l'homme attendrait, il était plus qu'urgent d'organiser ses troupes pour la bataille qui s'annonçait. Ils allaient encore devoir reconstruire le village. Et dire qu'ils venaient à peine de tailler son visage à côtés des autres sur la montagne ! D'autres frais allaient devoir nécessiter d'autres missions risquées. Il n'aimait pas avoir à puiser dans l'épargne de la cité.

Grâce à quelques incantations mineures, le serpent resté à son bureau effectua une invocation inversée. Orochimaru se percha sur la tour de l'Hokage. Au milieu de la ville, le démon faisait des ravages. Immédiatement, les soldats convoqués s'alignèrent sur le toit plat. Il les envoya protéger les plus faibles. Son ancien maître vint également à sa rencontre. Si Kyuubi avait été libéré, nul doute que son épouse avait succombé. Le temps n'était pas aux condoléances. Il viendrait d'autres instants pour se morfondre sur leur sort. Vêtu du costume dans lequel on devait l'inhumer, le vieil homme se préparait visiblement à sa dernière bataille.

_ Occupez-vous du démon, je me charge de l'invocateur, ordonna Orochimaru.

_ Veillez à trouver de quoi le contenir quelque temps afin que l'on trouve un nouvel hôte à ce démon, rétorqua l'ancien.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, aucun des ninjas qui se battaient ne portait le sceau de la Racine. Maudit soit Danzô. Pour ses ambitions politiques il laisserait mourir son propre village ! Non, pas son village. Mais plutôt son dirigeant. Cette enflure ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le démon renard avait relevé la tête vers le mont des Hokage. Les têtes sculptées semblaient l'intriguer. Juché sur ma représentation se tenait Minato, un de ses kunais spéciaux à la main. Malheur ! Voilà que le démon se préparait à une attaque dévastatrice ! Une énorme sphère noire d'un chakra visqueux enfla devant la gueule ouverte du canidé géant. Le regard sombre, son assistant se contenta de tendre les mains et d'activer son chakra dans l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains. Qu'il était stupide ! Il était futile de vouloir retenir une attaque d'une telle envergure de ses paumes nues et d'un morceau de métal. Ses yeux froids et blessés ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : Kushina avait succombé. La bombe Bijuu s'élança vers le visage sculpté d'Hashirama Senju. Le Jutsu spatio-temporel de Minato l'aspira. Dans le lointain une explosion retentit. Il venait de préserver le village.

Orochimaru vit la silhouette vêtue de noir se matérialiser derrière le jeune Junin blond alors que celui-ci se concentrait sur sa technique. Tous les évènements devaient-être à cause de lui ! La main de l'inconnu s'approchait, menaçante, de son visage. Les deux adversaires ne prêtaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait ! Orochimaru se précipita vers les belligérants. Minato se retourna pour frapper son adversaire. Son bras passa à travers ce dernier ! L'homme nota ce détail et continua de courir. Les doigts insaisissables de l'intrus se saisirent du poignet de son adversaire. Une distorsion spatiale se produit par le trou du masque qui voilait lui voilait le visage. Comme s'il aspirait le jeune homme à l'intérieur. Celui-ci préféra utiliser de nouveau sa technique de l'éclair jaune. Bien lui en prit. La main de l'Hokage qui se trouvait dans le champ de l'action fut attirée dans ce point de néant. Sans perdre de temps, il dégaina sa lame et trancha ce qui se trouvait en dessous de son coude. Son avant bras disparut. Des serpents blancs sortirent de sa manche déchirée, reformant le membre qui avait été perdu. Il serra son nouveau poing. Assez solide pour tenir le temps qu'il faudrait.

L'inconnu se contenta de disparaître à son tour. Il devait sans doute avoir rejoint le jeune père. Orochimaru ne comprit pas cette obstination. Cet homme venait de le blesser, de blesser l'homme le plus fort du village. Et il préférait poursuivre son assistant ? Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'encontre de ce dernier. Plutôt que de pester une fois encore contre cet arriviste, i préféra courir en direction de la maison du couple.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur place, les deux hommes s'observaient en chien de faïence. Il préféra dissimuler sa présence et chercher une opportunité pour frapper plutôt que d'attaquer directement.

_ Es-tu Uchiha Madara ? demanda le blond à son adversaire.

La question était sensée. Le seul qui ait pu contrôler ainsi le démon renard n'était autre qu'un des fondateurs du village. Qu'avait-vu Minato qui puisse lui faire penser ainsi. Pour toute réponse, son adversaire ôta sa capuche. Quelque part au fond de lui, le brun devina qu'ils n'affrontaient pas un adulte, juste un gosse monté en graine. Et quel gosse ! Tenir tête à deux prétendants au titre d'Hokage. Il aurait donné cher pour l'avoir dans leurs rangs. Mais le temps n'était pas aux louanges.

_ … Non, tu ne peux pas. Il est mort…

_ Qui sait ? répondit la voix assourdie par le masque.

_ A ce stade, qui tu es n'est guère important. Mais pourquoi attaques-tu Konoha ?

_ Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un coup de tête… et d'un plan… En même temps pour la guerre… et la paix… Il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi !

Il se jeta sur le blond. Une chaine entre ses doigts flottait derrière lui. Comme notre observateur s'y attendait, Minato passa à travers de l'homme masqué, et se retrouve bloqué par la chaîne qui possédait une réelle consistance. Orochimaru profita de ce temps où les mains de l'ennemi étaient solides pour utiliser la poigne spectrale du serpent. De ses manches jaillirent des reptiles qui s'empressèrent d'aller mordre la peau de l'intrus. Ce faisant le Yondaime avait dû révéler sa position. Les mains de l'homme devinrent sans consistance, et la chaîne que Minato continuait de trainer dans son élan s'échappa de sa prise. Orochimaru changea rapidement de position pour se dissimuler autre part. Il serait plus utile ainsi qu'en attaquant de font. Avec un tel adversaire, il pouvait blesser son acolyte sans le faire exprès .Même si de son point de vue cela serait délectable. L'attrait de la vengeance passerait après la sécurité du village. Et puis, cet adversaire était vigoureux. Nul doute qu'une vivisection approfondie serait pertinente. Tant qu'il serait dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa technique, parce que s'il passait à travers la table d'opération, la chirurgie s'en trouverait complexifiée.

Minato et son adversaire se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le blond projeta son kunai en direction de sa tête. Le projectile passa à travers le masque. Ils étaient presque l'in contre l'autre lorsque le shinobi se téléporta. Les doigts de l'homme au masque avaient frôlé son bras. Il était solide ! Au même moment où Orochimaru ordonnait aux serpents dissimulés dans les herbes de mordre les chevilles de l'ennemi, son assistant était au dessus de l'homme, un orbe tourbillonnant à la main. Quelle étrange technique. Et puis, il aurait juré reconnaître une attaque jumelle à celle de Kyuubi contre le village… L'homme s'écroula sous le poids de son jeune rival, s'écrasant dans les herbes. Immédiatement les serpents s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres. Il ne sut si Minato l'entendit, mais sous le masque, c'était un adolescent qui criait de rage et de douleur. Il connaissait ces plaintes, lui qui les entendaient si souvent qu'elles lui étaient indifférentes.

L'adversaire joue encore une fois aux passe-murailles, son corps se fondant à la terre. Minato tomba à genoux. L'effort pour contenir Kyuubi pendant l'accouchement et ce combat avaient réduit ses forces. Il adressa un sourire à son supérieur. Celui-ci ne le lui rendit pas. Leur adversaire s'était enfui, il pouvait encore revenir.

_ Il faut sceller Kyuubi, dit Orochimaru. Quels choix avons-nous ?

_ Ma femme est trop faible pour le contenir dans son état actuel. Mais si nous affaiblissons le démon suffisamment, je pense qu'il est possible de le sceller de nouveau.

_ Elle aurait survécu à l'extraction ? se réjouit Orochimaru.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas votre comportement envers Kushina.

_ Trêve de bavardage. De nous deux, vous êtes le plus doué pour les sceaux. Je me charge de distraire la bête. Je cours au village.

_ Inutile, je peux le transporter avec ma technique.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de son kunai et disparut. Prévoyant, Orochimaru se prépara à une rude bataille. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond se trouvait au cœur du champ de bataille. Louvoyant entre les corps qui tombaient du ciel et les escouades de médecins qui se précipitaient vers les blessés, le jeune Junin se précipita sur la bête, son arme à la main. En un instant, il l'amena aux pieds du Yondaime Hokage qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour invoquer Manda.

Ce fut une bataille épique entre le serpent qui serrait le démon dans ses anneaux de grenat, tandis que les griffes du renard arrachaient les écailles rubis de coups de griffe rageurs. Pendant de temps, Orochimaru tentait d'immobilier encore le monstre. De l'étreinte, le canidé sortit vainqueur. Cependant, étourdi par un coup de queue puissant et ralenti par le poison qui se propageait dans son corps, il avait du mal à maintenir sa lucidité. Les yeux du chef du village de Konoha se fixèrent dans les pupilles fendues. Au même moment, les stigmates d'un Genjutsu apparenté au Sharingan disparurent des iris cramoisis. Retrouvant son libre arbitre, la créature démontra qu'un peu de venin et un coup derrière la tête étaient bien loin de suffire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il gonfla ses joues, et les eux hommes virent de chakra noir et blanc s'associer en un mélange parfait, une arme de destruction massive. Vif d'esprit, Orochimaru pensa à invoquer les trois Rashômon pour se protéger de l'onde d'énergie destructrice. Les techniques s'activèrent en même temps. Le Sannin était encore en train d'atterrir, et la parie inférieur de son corps fut consumée immédiatement. Les protections ne suffirent pas non plus. Si la majeure partie de l'attaque fut bloquée par les portails sacrés, les deux premiers s'ouvrirent sous l'impact. Le troisième ne résista guère plus. Son torse et ses bras retombèrent au sol avec fracas. Heureusement qu'il avait tout prévu. La bouche de l'homme se déforma, et il sortit des restes de son propre corps, indemne, faisant peau neuve après sa mue.

Deux bombes Bijuus dans des intervalles assez proches rendirent le renard pantelant. Les deux hommes pouvaient discerner l'avancée sur venin, comme un feu violet qui se propageait dans le pelage du monstre. Il hurla sa douleur à la lune. La dernière explosion avait fait s'envoler le toit. Et la patte de la bête balaya la charpente et les murs comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Un enfant pleura dans les ténèbres de la nuit. De la chambre à coucher démantelée, une jeune femme épuisée se releva. De son corps jaillirent des chaines qui clouèrent au sol le démon. Orochimaru ajouta la pression de ses propres incantations à celles de la jeune femme.

_ Minato ! Maintenant ! cria le Sannin.

_ Je… Je ne pourrai… pas… tenir… longtemps… gémit Kushina.

_ Mon amour, tu es trop faible pour être de nouveau le conteneur de Kyuubi ! Je vais le sceller en moi !

_ Vous êtes fou ! Il faut une personne du clan Uzumaki, comme cela se fait traditionnellement !

_ Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne tiendra pas le choc !

_ Je préfère que le village soit en sécurité. C'est mon devoir en tant que Yondaime Hokage. Et dépêchez vous, il commence à s'agiter beaucoup !

_ Il a… raison… mon chéri, il n'y a pas… Aaaaah ! …d'autre solution…

_ Ah il y en a une mais vous n'allez pas être d'accord non plus ! annonça Orochimaru. Votre femme n'est pas en état, mais votre fils m'a l'air vigoureux !

_ Hors de question de mêler notre enfant à cela, tempêta le blond.

_ Alors faites un choix ! C'est votre femme ou votre fils ! Dans un des deux cas elle meurt et tout sera à recommencer, vous choisissez !

_ C'était…. à prévoir, mon amour… et puis… le sang des Uzumaki coule…. dans ses veines... Il saura… en garder… le contrôle… Va ! Tu feras… de notre… fils… un héros !

_ Kushina ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi… Minato.

_ Oui, bon, et moi j'aime tout le village vous et y-compris ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment des amourettes ! Vous aurez tout le temps après ! Tenez-vous prêts.

_ Hai, Hokage-Sama !

Le sceau apparut sur le ventre nu de l'enfant qui venait de naître. Concentré par leur effort commun, le regard d'Orochimaru se perdit dans la contemplation de Kushina et du fruit de ses entrailles. Qu'elle était belle dans l'effort. Que cet enfant lui ressemblait de visage. Le petit hurla, et il remarqua l'océan de ses yeux et la couronne de soleil autour de sa tête. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il ressemble à son père. Lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas les enfants, il devait en plus ressembler à l'homme qu'il jalousait !

Le démon, peu à peu fut aspiré à l'intérieur de l'enfant. Leurs trois forces combinées permirent de le sceller à l'intérieur du petit corps. Epuisé par l'énergie qu'ils devaient fournir, le couple s'évanouit. Immédiatement après que la menace du démon fut écartée, une escouade d'ANBU et de médecins apparurent. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent sur l'enfant et la mère encore reliés par un cordon ombilical.

Orochimaru promena son regard sur son corps. Désirable et belle qu'elle était ! Son fiancé gisait au sol lui aussi. Qu'il serait facile de… Oh, il venait d'avoir une idée incroyable… D'un geste de la main, il invita un des ninjas à s'occuper personnellement de son assistant. C'était la moindre des choses que son fidèle s'occupe avec ardeur de son assistant. Son éternel rival. Il était temps qu'il perde. La main du shinobi toucha le cou de l'homme et il déclara froidement :

_ Junin Namikaze Minato. Mort avec les honneurs. Heure du décès…


	3. Préparons le futur

Uchiha. Ce fut la première pensée qui l'assaillit à ce moment. Le gosse qui avait causé tant de ravages à son village était Uchiha. Orochimaru serra les doigts, crispé. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir lequel de leurs enfants avait pu commettre une telle erreur. Même, il s'interrogeait sur la pérennité du village. S'il était vérolé par ce clan, nul doute qu'il devait agir. Pas question de passer pour un Hokage laxiste, il fallait agir vite. Mais comment accuser sans aucune preuve tangible ? Minato et lui étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir confirmer que l'homme possédait un Sharingan. Après était-ce assez pour affirmer que l'homme était un Uchiha ? On lui avait tant rabâché les oreilles quant aux capacités de Kakashi et son nouvel œil. Le ninja copieur. Grand bien lui fasse de se surnommer ainsi. Quoi qu'il en fût, il fallait les mettre au moins sous surveillance. Ce qui le priverait une nouvelle fois de personnel de valeur.

Dans son antre souterrain, l'homme réfléchissait profondément. Bientôt le soleil serait haut dans le ciel, et il devrait sortir pour rassurer ses citoyens et rassembler ses troupes. Dans une salle éclairée par des néons brillants, un homme reposait sur une table d'opération. Sur un lit, une perfusion de narcoleptiques accrochée à son bras, Minato Namikaze était plongé dans un profond coma. Orochimaru en était certain, laisser cet homme sous la surface était la meilleure chose à faire. Personne ne saurait jamais la vérité, car de ses mains, il allait remodeler le corps d'un autre pour le rendre identique à celui de son assistant. Avec tout le respect qu'ils avaient pour les tombes de leurs ancêtres, ses imbéciles de proches n'auraient jamais l'idée d'exhumer le corps. Quels éclairs jaunes pouvaient cacher le corps de l'éclair jaune ? A quel point se délecterait-il de la souffrance de son jeune rival ?

L'homme se saisit d'un scalpel. Un vertige le prit tout à coup et il trébucha. Les attaques de Kyuubi ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne non plus. Le coût avait été important en énergie et en sang. Il lui était impératif de se ressourcer. Et ce au plus vite. Pourtant l'opération ne pouvait attendre. Au matin, chacun demanderait où se trouvait le corps de leur héros tombé sous la griffe du démon. Comme d'habitude ce n'était pas l'Hokage que l'on acclamait pour ses actes. N'était-il pas le dernier des trois soldats restés debout ?

_ Orochimaru-Sama ! cria l'un des légistes, allez-vous faire soigner. Nous pouvons commencer l'opération sans votre aide.

_ Oui, après tout, je vous ai formé à cela.

Le scientifique sortit par une des portes de son laboratoire. Dans les galeries souterraines humides, le son de ses pas trouvait un écho inquiétant. Cela le fit sourire. Comme un savant fou, diraient certains ! Mais il n'était pas fou, oh non. C'était là l'excuse de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas son génie. Voilà ce qu'il était : un incompris. Il se sentait faible et vidé. La technique de la mue du serpent dépensait une énergie folle, d'autant plus que la moitié de son corps d'avant s'était volatilisée au contact de l'attaque du démon. Et quelques unes des plaies occasionnées durant la bataille semblaient réticentes à ses techniques de guérison classiques.

Il espéra que Kushina allait bien. Il n'avait revu ni la jeune mère ni son fils depuis la bataille. Peut-être lui en voudrait-elle de leur avoir forcé la main. Si Kushina avait pu résister au Kyuubi, Minato et lui-même auraient pu de nouveau enfermer le démon à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelque chose en lui avait refusé. Quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas qu'elle passe encore par les affres d'une libération du renard. Et puis, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour éloigner le père trop encombrant. Dommage, c'était un assistant compétent. Bah, qu'à cela ne tienne, on trouvait toujours un soldat moins doué que les autres ou handicapé par le combat pour s'acquitter des tâches administratives rébarbatives. Néanmoins il regrettait que le nouveau réceptacle soit le nourrisson. Non pas par sa jeunesse, il trouvait les bébés inintéressants et bien trop fragiles pour supporter des injections. Plutôt parce que justement c'était le fils de la femme qu'il convoitait. Ne pas la faire souffrir avait été son but premier. Mais indirectement, elle revivrait son enfer à travers son enfant.

C'était également une énième vengeance mesquine contre un certain blondinet qui n'en menait pas large !

Il ouvrit la porte. Le métal des lits identiques achevaient de des humaniser l'endroit. Tous ceux qui étaient encore vivants et conscients se trouvaient ici. Les seules autres pièces où ses patients auraient pu se trouver étaient une des salles de tests, le bloc opératoire ou la morgue. De toute manière on trouvait souvent des lits vides : l'espérance de vie des habitants d'ici dépassait rarement une année. Ce fut vers le fond qu'il se dirigea. Là où se trouvaient les rares survivants de Kusa trouvés après la destruction du village de l'herbe par la suite de la dernière guerre mondiale.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucun bruit. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou un de ses hommes qui pénètre dans la pièce, le silence se faisait. Un silence craintif. La crainte d'être choisi. Il entendait les battements et les souffles irréguliers des individus rassemblés. Leurs soupirs de soulagement lorsqu'il continuait sa route ponctuaient son chemin. Il savait déjà qui il cherchait. Assise sur le lit supérieur, une petite fille aux cheveux rouges le regardait. Elle devait à peine passer la barre des trois ans. Uzumaki Karin qu'elle s'appelait. Et comme tous les membres de cette famille, elle possédait une vitalité hors du commun. Sans même se soucier des larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux, il lui saisit le poignet et la descendit au sol sans ménagement. Dans une salle plus loin, il la dénuda. Passa ses doigts sur des marques de dents qui n'avaient pas fini de cicatriser. Avant de planter les siennes dans son épaule frêle et d'aspirer l'énergie régénérant. La petite tremblait et pleurait, mais il n'en avait cure. Seule comptait son propre rétablissement. Il avait dans la bouche le goût de son sang, et les sanglots étouffés de la gamine titillaient ses oreilles. Elle avait dû comprendre la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas ému par les pleurs. Soudain, le corps frêle s'affaissa et le flot se tarit. Il se dégagea. La fillette avait les yeux ouverts dans le vague et ses pupilles ne dégageaient aucune lumière. Il la déposa dans une des salles de tests. Quelqu'un viendrait la remettre sur pieds.

Une Uzumaki… Même s'il eut été difficile de justifier son apparition au village, il aurait du se rappeler son existence. Dans l'urgence il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'enfant de l'élue de son cœur. Après mûre réflexion, il aurait mieux fait d'utiliser celle-là. Il ferait attention dorénavant. Il était trop dangereux de transférer Kyuubi no Yôko sans atteindre à la vie du poupon. Mais au cas où, il préférait avoir un futur réceptacle prêt à accueillir le Bijuu. Cette enfant serait donc traitée avec plus d'égards. Les êtres qui avaient été récompensé de cette manière lui vouaient généralement un attachement profond. Il espéra que ce serait le cas pour elle aussi. Un reconditionnement mental était plus que coûteux en temps et en cobayes. Et perdre son temps lui était déplaisant.

Lorsqu'il revint vers le corps de Minato Namikaze, il fut satisfait de la performance de ses médecins. Leur patient correspondait parfaitement à l'original. Ils avaient poussé la ressemblance à un point bien supérieur à ses attentes. Vêtu de la tenue de cérémonie du soldat, il fit emporter « Minato » vers les services mortuaires de la ville. On veillerait évidemment à ne laisser aucun embaumeur s'approcher du corps. Celui-ci bougea. Ah oui ! Il avait spécialement commandé quelqu'un de vivant pour recréer les mêmes cicatrices que sur l'original. Cela s'annonçait amusant.

_ Je… J'ai mal ! gémit-il. Où suis-je ?

La voix était trop grave et rocailleuse. Elle ne convenait pas. Orochimaru serra les dents. Les cris de cet homme ne le satisferaient pas. Mais autant avoir en mémoire le souvenir de torturer son rival. Quant au réel personnage… Il veillerait à le garder en vie lui aussi. Du moins, à le garder parmi eux. Pas tout à fait vivant, et pourtant jamais parvenu jusqu'à l'autre rive. Dire qu'il avait eu un enfant de sa dulcinée ! Maudit soit son visage d'ange blond. Il enfonça avec délice une lame dans le bras de sa victime. Ils devraient faire attention à ne pas trop l'abimer. De tels vêtements mortuaires étaient difficiles à trouver…

Un an s'écoula rapidement depuis les évènements avec Kyuubi. Le deuil porté par Kushina s'acheva sans qu'on s'en aperçoive vraiment. Elle était toujours aussi joyeuse qu'auparavant, mais ses amis auraient pu bavasser des heures sur cette lueur qui disparaissait parfois lorsque la jeune femme posait son regard sur son fils. Elle ne manquait de rien. Quiconque la croisait pouvait l'entendre louer la mansuétude de leur dirigeant. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges la générosité d'Orochimaru. Selon ses dires, il avait été très attaché à son mari et au travail qu'il avait fourni durant leurs quelques mois de collaborations. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de son mari, et remboursait cette dette d'une manière très charitable.

_ Si je n'avais tant confiance dans ce que tu me dis, on croirait qu'il te fait la cour, avouait Uchiha Mikoto qui avait un fils du même âge que le sien.

_ Qu'est ce que tu vas m'inventer encore ? riait la rousse pour seule réponse.

_ Tu as raison, notre Hokage est quelqu'un de très bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon mari se monte autant la tête avec lui, se moquait le brune.

_ Minato aussi était comme ça, toujours à dire : « Ne vas pas discuter avec lui seule dans son bureau, je n'aime pas ça. » Il me manque, tu sais… Mais j'ai décidé d'être forte, pour notre fils.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai entendu des gens parler de vous… Ils pensent que vous êtes des monstres. Ils vous reprochent l'attaque du village par Kyuubi.

_ Bah, tant que ce n'est pas ta famille qui le pense… !

L'honneur d'Uzumaki Naruto était bien la dernière des préoccupations de l'Hokage actuel. Au début, il avait prêté attention à tous ces dires sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver. Kushina avait le dos solide, elle saurait résister et protéger son enfant des paroles des ineptes. Tout ce qu'il se contentait de faire, était d'attendre et de rester à proximité. De jouer les amis de la famille prévenants. Cela ne l'ennuyait guère, et le distrayait de ses sombres pensées. Mais pour quelques heures passées avec Kushina, il devait aussi en passer d'autres avec les familles éplorées de la ville. Les gosses... A croire que ceux-ci étaient dotés d'un sixième sens. La moitié se mettait à pleurer et à ruer dans les berceaux lorsqu'il venait leur offrir quelque chose avec le sourire. Ce qui le mena à s'interroger sur ce point. Savait-il paraître un homme bon devant les autres ? Aurait-il eu quelqu'un qui l'aimait, il lui aurait souri, juste pour se rassurer. Malheureusement, c'était lui qui aimait. Aucune femme n'avait jamais eu pour lui un sentiment d'amour pur et désintéressé. Les seules aventures qu'il avait eues s'étaient révélées décevantes. Amatrices d'argent, conquêtes d'une nuit, voire espionnes ennemies, elle avait tous en commun ce quelque chose : elles n'étaient pas Kushina.

D'autres qui réussissaient bien sur le plan physique, c'étaient les nobles de la ville. Il s'était appliqué à paraître un politique souriant, eux n'en prenaient même pas la peine. Ils avaient une sorte de prestance qui les suivait partout. Il finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas l'expression faciale (par ailleurs inexistante) qu'ils affichaient qui était la cause de tout cet enthousiasme. C'était leurs yeux. Des deux familles les plus en vue du village, on en retenait les Uchiha et les Hyuuga. Et tous deux étaient dotés de Dôjutsu. Sa nouvelle lubie résida donc dans le fait d'en étudier les causes et les effets. Il y pensait tous les jours, cherchant à savoir qui parmi les deux clans était le plus à même de lui apporter quelque chose au niveau expérimental. Et pour cela, il devait fournir un réel effort imaginatif. Non seulement les données archivées étaient vagues, délibérément incomplètes, ou dissimulées à un néophyte comme lui (Enfin quoi il était l'Hokage tout de même, ils pouvaient faire un effort !). Ainsi se trouvait-il bloqué dans ses recherches. Et puis… les gens commençaient à s'interroger. Les disparitions mystérieuses rendaient tout le monde méfiant. Enlever un membre d'une famille noble avait un côté très ardu.

Cependant, il décida de se fonder une idée de la qualité de leurs pupilles par la rareté. Et par rareté il entendait bien évidemment le génie et l'habileté. Leurs yeux étaient une arme comme une autre dont ils devaient assurer l'entretien, entrainer et aiguiser pour chaque bataille en préparation. C'est ainsi qu'il dédaigna le Byakugan au profit du Sharingan. Parce que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il désirait. Un œil capable d'analyser toutes les attaques de type Taijutsu et Ninjutsu, de prévoir leur zone d'effet et également de les copier instantanément. D'une simple vision, le corps du porteur était capable de reproduire l'attaque, si celle-ci se trouvait dans la limite de ses capacités physiques et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un don héréditaire. De plus cette pupille était à l'origine de Genjutsu puissants et pouvait ignorer une illusion ennemie. Enfin ils étaient capables de détecter à la couleur les flux de chakra. Que valait contre ces yeux divins une vision à trois cent soixante degrés ?

Il lui fallait ces yeux. Et il savait de qui il désirait les prendre. De cet adolescent qui s'était joué d'eux et pris le contrôle du démon renard, causant de terribles dégâts à la ville. Orochimaru en était persuadé : le morveux devait se cacher parmi les siens. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de le débusquer et de lui faire la peau. Non, mieux. Il allait prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit et les faire siens. Oui, c'était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il serait plus jeune, plus fort, presque immortel. Avec ces yeux qui copient les techniques et le temps infini qui s'offrait à lui, il pourrait accomplir son but et posséder toutes les techniques existantes.

Resterait Kushina. Non, ce n'était pas le problème, il trouverait le moyen de la garder jeune, belle et enjouée à ses côtés. Pour l'éternité.

Dans ses laboratoires, il avait commencé à trouver quelques personnes de valeur. Hormis Uzumaki Karin, il était parvenu à assembler une dizaine d'enfants qui sortaient du lot. Tout d'abord Jûgo le bipolaire qui lui avait permis de développer des techniques intéressantes comme la marque maudite. Il le gardait enfermé bien caché. Ensuite Kimimaro, dont le talent héréditaire était plus que prometteur, malheureusement une maladie le gagnait depuis peu. Le scientifique espérait qu'elle serait bénigne. Ensuite Kidomaru, avec lequel il avait atteint un niveau de perfectionnement dans les mutations des cellules humaines. Et il avait prouvé à quel point les arachnides et les êtres humains étaient proches génétiquement. Quel dommage que ses essais pour utiliser les cellules du premier Hokage se soient montré si hermétiques. Il paraissait que Tenzo, le gamin qu'il avait ramené du charnier du Pont Kannabi résistait mieux que les autres. Les derniers enfants intéressants étaient les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon dont les corps fusionnaient. Peut-être que résister ensemble leur offrait une plus grande protection ? Il ne savait pas. Orochimaru n'avait jamais rien compris à ces histoires d'amour fraternel. D'une part il n'avait pas de famille. D'autre part ce rapprochement physique et sentimental entre deux personnes était totalement éloigné de ses convictions émotionnelles.

Mais aussi intéressants qu'ils fussent, l'homme sentait qu'il s'ennuyait d'eux. Il avait trouvé quelques perles exceptionnelles. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais la vocation de devenir un jour son associé. Lui-même était convaincu du bien fondé des actions qu'il menait, comme l'étaient ceux qui suivaient ses enseignements. Mais de ceux qui restaient bien peu le faisaient de bon cœur. La plupart s'exécutaient parce qu'il les payait grassement sur les caisses de la nation. D'autres encore pour des raisons inavouables cachées au fond de leur cœur. D'aucun de ses subalternes n'émergeait de sentiment de travail bien fait, ou une passion quelconque pour la recherche et la science. Et les enfants qu'il élevait dans l'optique d'une organisation idéale de ninjas, plus fiables et plus efficaces que cette ennuyante Racine, aucun de ces enfants ne ressentaient une quelconque attirance pour la science. Si Karin était intelligente et désireuse d'apprendre, la seule vue d'un scalpel la faisait frémir. Jûgo était trop instable par nature, et Kimimaro devait souvent se trouver à ses côtés afin de prévenir ces crises de démence. Tenzo le détestait viscéralement, ses yeux effrontés le fixaient avec une envie de le tuer qui l'amusaient à force d'être pitoyable. Quant aux jumeaux et à Kidomaru, ils étaient bien assez grands pour comprendre les rouages de ce monde, et venir réclamer le pouvoir auprès de ceux qui en possédaient. Quant à Anko, la pauvre Anko, qu'il s'était fourvoyé ! Maintenant qu'il avait ses nouveaux petits amis, qu'avait-elle de si intéressant ? Elle quittait l'enfance pour devenir une femme. Elle n'avait plus besoin de reposer sur lui désormais.

Orochimaru était constamment fatigué. On le lui répétait souvent. Il pensait à trop de choses. Il pensait au bien être de sa cité. Il pensait à cet Uchiha de malheur qu'il n'avait su débusquer. Il pensait à ces enfants qu'il entrainait en secret. Il pensait à la femme qu'il aimait. Il pensait à trouver sa perle rare. Quelle plaisir cela serait. Donner à réfléchir à un autre, se laisser bercer par les bonnes idées un temps, leur donner forme comme dans un rêve, pour enfin la réaliser. Cette vie serait idéale. Et combien plus réjouissante avec un esprit similaire, qui partagerait les mêmes idéaux. Il était trop en avance pour son temps, se disait-il souvent. Les valeurs archaïsantes prônées par cette société depuis trop de temps le ralentissaient, l'étouffaient. Il fallait toujours peser ses mots, toujours contourner l'idée pour qu'on ne l'évoque pas de but en blanc, qu'elle émerveille plutôt que choque son interlocuteur.

Un jour un de ses soldats rentra de mission. A l'état de ses vêtements, il devinait la gravité des blessures de son subalterne. Et pourtant il avait été soigné. Par qui ? Non par des membres de l'équipe médicale de la ville, mais par les enfants d'un orphelinat financé par la Racine de Danzô. Orochimaru observa la chair rose, comme neuve du ninja. Un espoir naquit en lui. Peut-être que…

Il s'appelait Yakushi Kabuto. Portait des lunettes rondes. Un petit génie qui se dissimulait derrières d'épaisses lentilles de verre. A cet âge là, il savait maîtriser la plupart des techniques de soin. Quelque part dans la tête du Yondaime quelque chose s'était mise en place. Un enfant, chétif. Que l'on pouvait d'ors et déjà inscrire à l'Académie de ninja. Bien évidemment avec les autres personnes qui occupaient cet orphelinat qui l'avait élevé jusque là. Oui, la lueur dans les yeux de ce garçon ne le trompait pas. Calculatrice, froide, et fidèle à ses pensées. Sous ce crâne se trouvaient les graines qu'il désirait faire fleurir.

Il décida de se servir de ses talents immédiatement. De lui apprendre la vie. A la dure.

_ J'ai une mission à te confier, Kabuto.

_ Une mission ? Mais je n'ai même pas obtenu mon diplôme…

_ Je vais t'aider à devenir un meilleur ninja. Je vais te former moi-même.

_ Mais vous avez déjà une élève, Hokage-Sama. Elle a dit aussi que si je continuais de me croire votre protégé, elle me le ferait regretter.

_ Allons, Kabuto. Toi comme moi, nous savons comment sont les femmes.

_ Je l'ignore, je n'ai que neuf ans…

_ C'est vrai, parfois je tends à l'oublier… Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

_ C'est un service ou une mission. L'un implique du bénévolat ou une dette à rembourser, et l'autre un paiement établi en fonction d'un contrat.

Oui, il devait le reconnaître, le petit était plus que perspicace. Il était d'un méticuleux… Il n'oubliait jamais la parole qui avait été dite en sa présence. Et il savait ne pas se faire remarquer. Il serait parfait.

_ Je veux que tu deviennes ami avec quelqu'un. J'ai vu que tu ne t'étais guère lié depuis que tu as été intégré à ta nouvelle classe.

_ Mais je m'y ennuie ! Les cours ne m'apprennent rien, et les autres élèves sont si bêtes.

_ Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ta classe. Et on en dit le plus grand bien. Je suis certain que vous pourrez vous entendre.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Uchiha Itachi, il a deux ans de moins que toi. Tu dois devenir son ami, son intime. Une fois cela fait, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur le Clan Uchiha. C'est bien compris ?

_ Hai, Yondaime Hokage-Sama.

Orochimaru avait eu toutes les meilleures raisons du monde à s'intéresser à l'héritier du clan Uchiha. A sept ans, il venait de devenir Genin, il avait donc terminé sa formation à l'Académie en moins d'un an, contre six qui semblaient la norme dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce village recelait de bien plus de talents qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Uchiha Itachi. On disait qu'il était même parvenu à activer son Sharingan à un âge aussi jeune. Un génie. Quel dommage qu'il ne l'ait eu plus tôt entre les mains. Grâce à lui, ses progrès auraient été bien plus significatifs. De toute manière, Uchiha Fugaku se méfiait de lui pour des raisons qu'il ignorait.

Peu importait. Avec son futur bras droit près à le seconder dans le futur, et ce futur réceptacle qui venait de se révéler, Orochimaru n'avait aucun doute sur le futur à venir.

Il n'avait pas prévu les conséquences de l'enlèvement d'Hinata Hyuuga, la jeune héritière de la sôke.


	4. Jouer avec des vies

C'était sa première entrevue officielle avec un autre pays depuis sa nomination. En réalité, il avait déjà eu quelques contacts avec des émissaires étrangers. Après tout, Konoha avait été parmi les premières villes à se relever de la guerre. Et grâce à lui, elle se tenait en pôle position dans le monde des ninjas. Personne ne pouvait le contester. Le village des feuilles était devenu un acteur majeur. On ne pouvait l'ignorer dans ses calculs personnels. Il fallait donc que les autres choisissent s'ils voulaient le village comme allié, ou bien comme ennemi.

On racontait beaucoup de choses sur ce village de la feuille. On racontait comment grâce à leur Yondaime Hokage, la menace de Kyuubi avait été écartée. Ce qu'il avait fait du démon ? Allons, vous ne savez pas cela ? Mais tout le monde en parle voyons ! Grâce à ses techniques de pointe et des années de recherches, il est parvenu à maîtriser des techniques de sceau incroyables ! Comment ? Si moi je sais ce qu'il est advenu du renard à neuf queues ? Pas personnellement, non. Mais on dit tant de choses positives sur cet homme que je ne me fais aucun souci. Oh, j'ai de l'admiration pour cet Orochimaru…

Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre des rumeurs circuler à propos de lui dans les villes. Il était devenu quelque part un héros. Et tout le monde l'aimait. N'était-ce pas cette reconnaissance qu'il avait cherchée depuis son accession. Depuis bien plus tôt, même ?

Les conseillers se frottaient les mains. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire jouer la concurrence à tous les pays et s'associer aux plus intéressants. Chaque fois que les conseillers le couvraient de louanges, Danzô le fixait d'un air peu amène. Et Orochimaru se délectait de cet éclat de rage. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude… Quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Alors Orochimaru avait commencé à se débarrasser de nombre de ses collaborateurs. Ceux que l'argent et le pouvoir intéressaient remplacèrent leurs patients sur les tables d'opération. Pour les rares fidèles de la science qui lui restaient, il leur avait fait déplacer les enfants et les autres. Un par un. Petit à petit. Gardant l'œil de Danzô rivé sur d'autres activités tout aussi peu réjouissantes. L'homme lui préparait un mauvais coup. Ses locaux de recherches, bien que toujours officieux, se dotèrent d'activités que d'aucun jugeraient plus « respectables ». Il gardait ses petits amis auprès de lui. Danzô finançait faiblement l'orphelinat d'où il avait extrait Yakushi Kabuto ? Il aurait lui-même son propre « orphelinat ».

Et ainsi l'homme ne pourrait rien prouver. Tant qu'il aurait un os à ronger il ne viendrait pas regarder de trop près ses affaires.

Ils jouaient un jeu de dupes. Danzô ne savait qu'Orochimaru le dupait mais il ignorait sur quoi. L'inverse était également vrai. Danzô avait ses preuves pour incriminer Orochimaru. Orochimaru savait comment l'homme tomberait. Ils savaient que l'autre savait sans trop savoir. Le tout était de rester le dernier debout.

Ce jour là, c'était Kumo qui était venue signer un acte de paix entre le village des nuages et celui de la feuille. Gashira, un célèbre chef Junin avait lui-même fait le déplacement. Il convenait de le recevoir avec tous les honneurs. Les affaires furent réglées aisément, avec une aisance qui enchanta le Yondaime. Si tout pouvait se dérouler ainsi !

Le soir même, il devait gérer une grave crise politique. Il venait à peine de rentrer dans le bâtiment administratif, que Danzô le bousculait en sortant.

_ Il semblerait que tout n'aille pas si bien dans votre utopie, Yondaime.

Il y avait de l'insolence dans la manière dont le titre honorifique roulait dans la bouche du vieil homme.

_ Je serai le premier à observer votre chute. Et je prendrai enfin le poste qui me revient de droit !

_ Oh, une histoire de clan avec les Hyuuga… Je vous laisse jouer les hommes serviles comme chaque fois que Hyuuga Hiashi ou Uchiha Fugaku passe devant vous. A croire que vous ne voyez pas comme vous les amusez de vos courbettes stupides. Si vous voulez garder votre siège, alors votre bras ne peut être faible. Le mien est prêt à agir. Qu'en est-il du vôtre ?

A ces mots, Orochimaru fila jusqu'à son bureau. A l'air réjoui du vieil homme, quelque chose était advenue. De bien plus grave qu'une crise entre les membres du clan. Deux autres choses l'avaient frappé. Ainsi ses courbettes étaient ridicules ? Aurait-il dû ne pas se soucier de leur estime si vite ? Peut-être son mérite serait-il mieux paru s'il ne s'était soucié de le rendre flagrant ? Enfin, Danzô se disait prêt à agir, il avait donc déjà préparé toutes les pièces de son échiquier.

Pourtant, derrière sa porte, ce ne fut pas un noble qu'il trouva, mais un Gashira blessé et foncièrement en colère.

_ Konoha doit payer pour cette insulte au Raikage ! Vos soldats m'ont attaqué sans aucune raison. A cause de vous j'ai perdu un œil !

_ Mais, enfin, expliquez-vous !

_ Puisqu'il ne semble y avoir que nous dans cette pièce, je vais vous dire ce que je pense vraiment. Cet accord entre nos deux villages. C'est du vent ! Comment une nation peut-être aussi prospère avec à la tête un Kage aussi pitoyable que vous.

_ Vous…

_ Vous ne pouvez porter la main sur moi, ce serait provoquer une guerre entre nos deux pays. Maintenant, je suis celui qui mène les négociations. Et je déclare notre traité nul et non avenant. Jamais vos conditions indécentes ne nous auraient convenues. Et j'ai maintenant confirmation que ce village est faible derrière cette fausse apparence. Maintenant vous avez jusqu'à cette heure demain pour réaliser mes conditions. Nous voulons le Byakugan. Et la tête de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Orochimaru serra les dents. Il ne pouvait que laisser partir l'homme. Si celui-ci revenait à son village porteur de mauvaises nouvelles ou ne revenait tout simplement pas, une guerre éclaterait entre leurs deux nations. Il avait une nuit et un jour pour mettre en œuvre une idée. Car il ne désirerait pas seulement protéger son village. L'affront personnel de ce Junin lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il était venu en quête de pouvoir ? Il lui en donnerait tout son saoul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec. Oh oui, il allait se venger de la pire des manières.

Oubliant l'heure tardive, il se mit en route. Et convoqua séants le chef de la famille Hyuuga. Les blessures du shinobi de Kumo étaient récentes. L'action venait à peine de se terminer qu'il était venu se réfugier dans le bâtiment tant pour se protéger que pour mettre en œuvre son odieux chantage. Le regard surpris de la tête du clan ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Croyait-il qu'Orochimaru ne réagirait pas à des actes irréfléchis commis par les siens ? Ou attendait-il le lendemain matin pour cacher les preuves et broder un joli mensonge ? Le Yondaime Hokage était tout sauf coulant avec ceux qui mettaient en péril son village. Et il leur monterait la même poigne avec laquelle il traitait ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'exceptions.

L'histoire était simple au demeurant. Hyuuga Hinata, trois ans, avait récemment été désignée cérémonieusement comme l'héritière de son clan. Dans cette famille, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas membres de la branche principale comprenant le sang le plus pur, devaient servir celle-ci de tout leur cœur. Ils pourraient mourir pour celle-ci. Ne se marieraient que lorsque celle-ci l'auraient décidé. Le frère du dirigeant et son fils dont le sang étaient aussi pur, sinon meilleur que celui de l'héritière avaient été écartés de l'héritage. Hizashi Hyuuga avait été bien trop imprudent, allant jusqu'à entrainer son fils et sa pupille en des lieux inappropriés. Il en avait résulté une rencontre avec le Junin Gashira, lequel avait souhaité s'emparer d'une paire de leurs yeux. Remarquant le manque de capacités de l'héritière, il avait préféré l'enlever elle. Le père en colère l'avait poursuivi et blessé grièvement au visage, entrainant la perte d'un de ses yeux.

_ Il réclame votre tête et le Byakugan.

_ Impossible, je suis le chef des Hyuuga. Je n'accepterai pas une faiblesse de votre part pour une erreur qui a été commise en faisant entrer un dangereux individu dans le village. Faites exécuter cet homme séance tenante !

C'était la seconde fois que l'on le menaçait et qu'on lui ordonnait de faire contre sa volonté. S'il n'avait pu que se retenir pour tuer l'homme de Kumo, il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire entendre sa voix à cet homme buté. Sa main fila et agrippa la tenue du chef de clan. Qu'il souleva sans aucun effort et amena jusqu'à son visage, lui qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête.

_ Auriez-vous oublié que la loi clanique n'a plus lieu depuis la fondation même de ce village. L'autorité légitime est moi-même. Croyez-vous que cela m'amuse de discuter avec un pingouin poudré de votre espèce ? Vous croyez que j'apprécie de traiter avec ce clown de Kumo ? Je suis venu à vous en personne et vous me traitez de cette manière !

_ Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?

_ Le calcul est tout réfléchi, vous savez. Le Conseil n'est guère clément. Si vous refusez de donner ce que cet homme désire, une guerre sera menée contre Konoha. Et il est hors de question que je laisse achever un temps de paix pour un père incapable de surveiller sa mioche ! Le seul responsable ici c'est vous et votre clan !

Il le repoussa à terre violemment. Le noble passa une main sur son cou douloureux avant de faire face à cet Hokage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Etait-ce vraiment le même homme qui lui babillait des mondanités pour l'amadouer ? Ou bien avait-il en face de lui celui qui avait vaincu le Kyuubi de ses propres mains ? Celui que l'on nommait Sannin et qui avait survécu deux guerres.

_ Une guerre sera bien plus coûteuse que votre simple vie et celle de quelques hommes de votre clan, c'est d'une logique incroyable. J'étais venu ici pour obtenir des explications. Mon but était de vous inviter pour la séance que le Conseil tiendra, car vous devriez avoir l'occasion de contester sa décision. En tant qu'Orochimaru, je vous jetterai sans pitié pieds et poings liés devant Gashira. En tant qu'Hokage, j'aurai trouvé le moyen de faire épargner votre vie dans le temps précieux qu'il nous reste. Mais vous ne méritez pas cette clémence.

_ Hokage-Sama, souffla-t-il comme s'il entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

Orochimaru se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Ouvrit une porte à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme qui avait épié toue la conversation. Hizashi Hyuuga, frère jumeau du chef de clan.

_ Vous avez été témoin de la scène. J'espère que vous saurez prendre de meilleures décisions que votre frère. Car votre clan fait partie de Konoha, vos membres sont nos soldats. Et lorsque ces soldats agissent seuls, il est de notre devoir de les aider et de les comprendre. Mais ici, je ne vois aucune entente mutuelle afin de réparer la faute qui a été commise. Il n'est pas mal de protéger son enfant, mais vous devez agir car ce sont vos erreurs. Où est la noblesse dont vous vous enorgueillissez tant ? Demain, lors du Conseil, tâchez de demeurer dignes et de faire les bon choix.

Il les quitta sur ces paroles. Il avait mieux à faire que de pinailler à propos de détails protocolaires. Konoha se trouvait en situation d'urgence. Il devait résoudre le problème. Voire tenter d'en profiter. S'il pouvait en gagner l'estime des nobles de la ville, il n'hésiterait pas.

Ce coup d'éclat n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se répandre dans la ville. Comment, vous ignoriez à quel point notre Hokage était fort ? Oui, d'aucun pourraient le considérer comme susceptibles, mais tant qu'il fait bien son travail… Moi ? Oh non, je n'ai rien à redire, vous savez. Mais il parait qu'il fait très peur. Ah je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement, mais j'ai des contacts. Enfin, c'est un des clients de mon mari qui a de la famille parmi les shinobi qui m'a raconté. Je vous raconte l'anecdote. Notre Hokage, est très intéressé par s'allier aux personnes influentes, il décide d'améliorer leurs relations avec des cadeaux. Alors il se fait tout beau et tout mielleux. Tout le monde est subjugué. Sauf que là, paf ! Les enfants se mettent à pleurer. Vous imaginez le drame. Mais bien sûr puisque je vous le dit. Moi je ne crois pas trop à ces histoires d'habitude, mais il parait que les enfants voient mieux la vérité que nous. Et ils ont eu peur d'Orochimaru-Sama ! Ah oui, après ce qu'on raconte qu'il a fait chez les Hyuuga, je me doutais que ça allait arriver…

Les pipelettes dans les rues. Toutes ces commères et ces gens qui vivent des ragots. Il devrait faire bien attention à leurs dires. Un simple secret d'état se perdrait dans cette foule et n'en serait plus un. Enfin, cette histoire avait au moins le mérite de rehausser sa popularité. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas à cela prêt. Il avait passé toute sa nuit à préparer son plan d'action. Il ne lui manquait plus que la décision du Conseil afin d'agir en conséquence. Parfait.

Le Conseil de Konoha était assez fermé. N'y siégeaient que les anciens du village. Donc aux idées un peu belliqueuses et archaïques. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Danzô. Pour protéger la ville, ils disposaient déjà d'une police. Il en avait créé une secrète pour subvenir à ce qu'il considérait comme les véritables besoins de la ville. Pour l'occasion, puisque l'affaire concernait un des clans de Konoha, Orochimaru avait pris une incitative inhabituelle. Au lieu d'un entretien privé avec les aïeux du village, il avait fait appel à tous les chefs de clan du village : Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, mais aussi Akimichi Chôza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, et il en passait. Quand les membres du conseil avaient fait leur entrée majestueuse, certains de pouvoir une fois de plus imposer leur décision à Orochimaru, celui-ci était déjà en pleine discussion animée avec une dizaine d'influents de la ville.

_ Que signifie cela, Yondaime ! s'écria Mitatane Koharu avec indignation.

_ Ceci est la salle échue au Conseil de Konoha, veuillez libérer les lieux immédiatement, surenchérit Mitokado Homura.

Danzô s'était contenté de blêmir en serrant les dents. L'Hokage les fixa avec mépris.

_ Ceci signifie prendre les choses en main. Nous avons un ultimatum pour le coucher du soleil.

_ Mais cette réunion… Et ces hommes n'ont rien à faire ici ! éructa la vieille femme.

_ Bien au contraire, ils sont concernés en première ligne. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu agir de la sorte. Il est donc de notre devoir de trouver une sanction appropriée, ainsi qu'une solution dans l'éventualité ou pareil cas se manifesterait de nouveau.

_ Nous n'avons pas été prévenu de cette affaire, la rétention d'information de votre part était une dangereuse manœuvre.

_ Excusez-moi, mais veuillez me rappeler qui le Daimyo a nommé pour diriger le village ?

_ Vous, Yondaime-Sama. Mais nous sommes le Conseil de Konoha, et c'est grâce à nous que…

_ Vous m'excuserez une fois encore, dans ce cas. Comme votre nom l'indique, votre rôle est de me « conseiller ». Et dans cette affaire, je crains que votre avis ne soit biaisé. Aucun de vous n'appartient à un clan de Konoha. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est dans ce but que j'ai requis la présence de personnes idoines.

_ Cela n'excuse pas la rétention d'information pour…

_ Je décide des membres de mon conseil comme je le désire. Et je vous pensais déjà au fait de la situation, puisque Shimura Danzô m'a avisé le premier de… Comment avez-vous dit déjà ? « Une histoire de clan » c'était bien cela ?

Un froid se propagea dans l'assemblée. Les chefs de clan qui n'avaient pas souhaité s'immiscer dans la dispute qui opposait leur Hokage aux anciens du village se trouvaient outré. Bien que l'action de Hyuuga Hiashi ait été irréfléchie, elle portait à de lourdes conséquences. Dans une même tirade, Orochimaru avait exposé la félonie de Danzô et son mépris des clans. Même, ce mépris pour les clans était repris par son confrère et sa consœur. Eux qui avaient vécu les débuts du village de Konoha et la fin des guerres entre clans ne comprenaient ni ne supportaient leur politique. L'accession d'Hiruzen Sarutobi au pouvoir avait été une vraie révolution : ainsi s'arrêtait l'embryon de dynastie des Senju. Ne restait guère que les Uchiha qui commandaient la police. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui encore, il fallait composer avec ces clans. Ils faisaient partie intégrante du système politique actuel. Les propos rapportés par Orochimaru illustraient la moindre importance accordée aux litiges impliquant les clans.

_ Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons résumer pour les nouveaux venus, enchaina le Yondaime.

Les propositions fusaient en tous sens. Le clan Inuzuka, belliqueux comme toujours, était d'hors et déjà prêt à laisser les choses s'envenimer et déclarer une guerre. Cependant, cela aurait donné trop de pouvoir aux clans. Une manière de leur indiquer que quoi qu'ils fassent, les conséquences de leurs actes seraient payées par l'Etat. La conclusion vint rapidement : le clan Hyuuga devait payer. Mais quelle punition devait être accordée ? L'unique responsable était bien évidemment Hiashi Hyuuga. Le fait que l'ennemi ait souhaité posséder le Byakugan n'avait été que précipité par sa vision des talents du jeune Neji. Tôt ou tard, la situation aurait été identique, et la réaction du chef de clan n'aurait pas différée. Que choisir, donc ?

Les conseillers étaient unanimement d'accord sur un point : la responsabilité venait au clan Hyuuga seul. Mais on ne pouvait les laisser résoudre la crise seuls, de peur de causer encore plus de dégâts. Parmi eux, Danzô n'avait su que se ridiculiser. Sa vision des clans était encore pire que celle de ses condisciples : il parlait d'eugénisme et d'endogamie forcée. Il rendait le mode de vie en clans responsable de la chute de Konoha, car ils conservaient leurs talents, au lieu de les répartir dans la population ninja dépourvue de telles caractéristiques héréditaires.

La décision finale prit du temps, mais fut sans appel. Jugé responsable des troubles internes, bien que cela n'ait jamais été son intention, Hiashi Hyuuga serait donc remis à l'ennemi en tant que prisonnier, à celui-ci de décider de son sort. Quelques shinobi veilleraient au bon déroulement de la procédure. Orochimaru se porta volontaire, et mettrai ses gardes personnels sur l'affaire. Il montrait ainsi son soutien aux clans, et son opposition au Conseil de Konoha.

Il ne parvint malheureusement pas à changer définitivement la composition des membres de son conseil. Les anciens étaient agrippés à leurs anciens privilèges. Et les chefs de clan avaient d'autres devoirs plus importants à accomplir. Cependant, Orochimaru parvint à faire pénétrer un peu de cet esprit novateur en ajoutant trois membres choisis méticuleusement par l'assemblée réunie des chefs de clan et des anciens. Sarutobi Hiruzen siégerait en tant qu'ancien Hokage et héritier de la vision de Hashirama et Tobirama Senju. Ensuite Uzumaki Kushina, car il s'agissait d'une femme et d'une mère de famille, qui possédait donc une vision très différente de la leur, et également parce qu'elle était l'ancienne compagne du brillant Namikaze Minato. Enfin, après de houleuses transactions, ce fut Hizashi Hyuuga qui fut choisi pour représenter les familles nobles de la ville.

Orochimaru avait évidemment d'autres raisons derrière ces choix. Il avait choisi Kushina pour qu'elle lui apporte volonté et soutien dans son combat perpétuel face aux conseillers. Il avait enrôlé Hizashi car celui-ci deviendrait le régent de la famille Hyuuga, et donc quelqu'un à ne pas négliger. Enfin son ancien maître était habitué aux habituelles réticences du Conseil, et pourrait donc faire face avec plus d'aisance.

Le soir survint et il sut quoi faire. Discrètement, il renvoya ses gardes ANBU à leurs postes habituels. Il avait d'autres soldats qui conviendraient parfaitement pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'opération. Une petite équipe de cinq enfants. Ils n'avaient beau n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années, ils étaient ce qu'il considérait comme sa réussite personnelle. Ukon et Sakon, les Jumeaux, Kidomaru, un garçon manqué nommé Tayuya et son préféré Kimimaro. Ils avaient jadis été réellement cinq (car les jumeaux qui fusionnaient ne comptaient que pour un), mais le jeune Jirobou n'avait pas supporté une trop forte dose d'une des drogues qu'il testait et en était mort. Sous le couvert de tenues ANBU récupérées par leur maître et d'une technique de camouflage, ce serait eux qui se chargeraient de l'opération de surveillance.

Hiashi Hyuuga ne venait pas seul. Deux autres membres l'avaient accompagné pour expier la faute commise par leur chef. Ils recherchaient par eux-mêmes la mort. Cela rendrait l'opération plus difficile. Il essaierait de les garder vivants. De beaux cobayes en pleine forme qui s'offraient à lui de cette manière n'étaient pas à négliger. A peine un regard fut échangé. La petite troupe se mit en marche. Dans les arbres alentours les enfants veillaient.

Gashira les attendait de pied ferme. Il n'était pas seul. Dommage. Ses suivants n'étaient pas des ninjas mais des déserteurs. Parfait, personne ne viendrait pleurer leur perte. Orochimaru resta dans l'ombre des arbres, tandis que les membres du clan Hyuuga avançaient dans la clairière. Le sourire triomphant du Junin de Kumo fit presque perdre patience au Yondaime. Au diable son plan, il allait réduire cet insolent au silence de ses propres mains ! Non… Patience. Son plan était trop bien rodé pour échouer de la sorte. Hiashi Hyuuga s'agenouilla au sol, il ne demandait aucune pitié. Son regard était franc tandis qu'il dégageait sa nuque pour laisser la lame de l'ennemi s'abattre sur lui. Le félon dégaina, un éclat de lune se refléta brièvement sur son sabre. D'un geste du bras tout fut fini. La tête du chef des Hyuuga alla rouler au sol dans un bruit doux. Le soldat saisit les cheveux de l'ancien et s'empara des yeux sans trop prendre de précautions médicales. Le Yondaime serra les dents, fallait-il en plus que cet imbécile dénigre le corps et les techniques médicales ?

Orochimaru, leva le bras, puis le baissa d'un geste brusque. C'était l'ordre pour lancer en avant ses soldats. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tout ce petit monde se mouvait bien trop. Les mercenaires rouaient de coups les Hyuuga qui ne bougeaient pas d'un cil. Des notes de flute surgirent des feuillages. Immédiatement tous se figèrent. La rousse venait de les enfermer tous dans une illusion douloureuse. Tant qu'elle jouerait, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Gashira se libéra immédiatement de l'illusion, comme les deux Hyuuga. Zut, eux aussi il faudrait les tuer. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas entrainer contre le Genjutsu ! Kidomaru surgit le premier, se précipita sur le Junin de Kumo sur lequel il lança une de ses toiles. L'ennemi était rapide, il l'évita. Mais Kidomaru avait e la ressource. Immédiatement convaincu de son infériorité au combat, il activa son sceau, et des marques sombres nagèrent sur sa peau, depuis le sceau dans son cou. Son combat se fit plus violent. Il manquait d'expérience. Il l'acquerrait sans peine.

Presque en même temps que l'enfant aux huit membres, Kimimaro se mit en action. Depuis les buissons, il bombarda les deux Hyuuga de projectiles blancs. L'un d'eux se planta avec force dans l'arbre près du Yondaime. Celui-ci le saisit et le dégagea de l'écorce. Reconnut une phalange. Ce petit et son Kekkei genkai l'étonneraient toujours. Un des Hyuuga performa un Kaiten pour se protéger des projectiles. L'autre préféra foncer vers le lanceur. Manque de chance, un coup de pied des siamois l'accueillit en pleine poitrine. L'autre Hyuuga se trouva alors face à l'héritier du clan Kaguya. L'affrontement fut vite réglé.

Un des mercenaires parvint tout de même à déjouer le Genjutsu. Avec tous les enfants occupés, n'eut qu'une seule réaction : grimper à l'arbre où se perchait Tayuya. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa flute ne lui servait pas uniquement pour ses illusions. Trois fantômes issus de notes de musique vinrent à la poursuite du soldat. Avec une efficacité certaine, tous furent mis à bas. Quelques instants plus tard, les enfants, les cadavres et les prisonniers se trouvaient au centre de la clairière. Le Yondaime s'approcha. Kimimaro n'était pas allé de main morte avec son adversaire : celui-ci était mort. Le Sannin vit l'enfant tousser et cracher du sang. Sa maladie ne semblait pas se calmer. Arrivant devant un Gashira tout englué de toiles d'araignée, il libéra la bouche de celui-ci.

_ Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'accord ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! cria-t-il hystérique.

_ Mais qui dit que je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous accorder ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Quelque chose de bien mieux que le Byakugan. Et pour la peine, je vous offre ceux que vous avez enlevés à Hyuuga Hashi.

Il se saisit des trois mercenaires qui avaient été incapables de résister à l'illusion de Tayuya. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier qui l'observait en silence.

_ Ce soir, j'ai bien envie de vous faire partager la puissance d'une technique du Sandaime Hokage. C'est une technique de réincarnation. Je l'ai appelée Edo Tensei.

D'un geste, le Yondaime se saisit d'un échantillon de peau sur un des morts. Grâce à son chakra, il recopia la structure cellulaire qu'il venait de prélever, en l'occurrence le crâne énucléé de l'ancien chef de clan Hyuuga. La tête fondit dans un magma violet. Le corps du premier des mercenaires se cabra, tandis que sa peau se faisait plus banche. Même ses vêtements changeaient, troquant la tenue de soldat pouilleuse contre un Kimono cérémoniel d'un blanc pur. Hiashi se tenait devant eux. L'homme hurla à la lune. Puis il se retourna vers son tortionnaire, constatant qu'il était entravé.

_ Je suis mort ! Cet homme m'a tué. Hokage-Sama, expliquez-moi, enfin !

D'un geste vif, le Sannin ouvrit le gorge du ressuscité qui retomba au sol. Mort une fois de plus. Avant de se relever. Et de voir sa gorge se refermer sans qu'aucune trace de la blessure ne subsiste. Gashira déglutit. Orochimaru annula sa technique et le mort vivant retomba au sol. Il reprit les traits de son véritable propriétaire qui mourut. Ensuite, le Yondaime se tourna vers le Junin de Kumo qui l'observait avec horreur, terrifié par la puissance morbide qui émanait de cet homme. Un homme qui pouvait contrôler les morts et jouer avec la vie.

_ Non… Non… Arrêtez !

_ Pourquoi tant de peur ? Ça ne durera que quelques minutes…


	5. A la tête des clans

La petite fille se tient droite dans son yukata rose pâle. L'assemblée immense devant elle la fait frémir. Sa mère qui aurait du se tenir à ses côtés pour la réconforter ne se trouvait nulle part en vue. Son père qui aurait dû l'attendre au bout du long chemin à parcourir n'était pas non plus visible. Elle connaissait certains des visages ici. Mais tous semblaient si austères… Elle ne connaissait pas de tels mots, mais de son vocabulaire assez fourni pour ses trente six mois d'existence auraient pu choisir quelques termes comme froids, figés, inexpressifs. A peine entendait-elle leurs respirations. Comme s'ils étaient morts… On lui avait dit que c'était ce qui était arrivé à son père. Des mots brutaux, sans saveur qui tombent comme une brique de la langue qui les livre. Mort ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Son géniteur avait tout simplement disparu, du jour au lendemain. Elle pouvait se rappeler qu'il avait été présent il y avait quelques jours, même plus présent qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de passer un après-midi entier, uniquement avec sa femme et sa fille.

Jamais le chemin de la grande salle de réunion des Hyuuga ne lui avait paru aussi immense. Elle chercha de quoi se raccrocher, un cordon pour guider sa main frêle. Ne trouva rien. Que des visages lisses, aux expressions fermées. Une horde d'hommes aux visages jeunes et aux visages moins jeunes. Dans la pièce, elle était la seule femme. Et encore, elle n'était pas encore en âge de recevoir cette dénomination.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata Hyuuga allait devenir la nouvelle chef de clan des Hyuuga. L'avenir d'une famille reposait sur ses épaules de trois ans.

_ Hinata-Sama.

La voix de son oncle avait claqué, pourtant elle n'était guère qu'un murmure. Cet homme de son sang, le frère de son père se trouvait au bout de cette longue route. Et lui rappelait d'un appel qu'elle n'avait que trop tergiversé. Elle devait entamer la traversée de ce désert froid de regards fixes. Elle fit un pas. Puis deux. Ses jambes n'assuraient pas son équilibre comme d'habitude. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle la rebutait. Elle ne voulait pas avancer. Et pourtant il le fallait. Un pas. Encore un pas. L'homme qui ressemblait tant à son père se tenait au bout du chemin. Cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait toujours ce regard dur et colérique lorsqu'il la regardait. Le même regard qu'il adressait à son père. Le même regard que son père lui renvoyait. Elle était la Sôke. Il était la Bunke. Pourtant elle n'était haute que trois pommes. Mais chacun de ses mots aurait toujours plus de force que chacun qu'il pourrait dire. Mettre un pied en avant. Puis l'autre une fois encore. Recommencer. Ne pas s'arrêter.

Mais cela allait changer. Car dorénavant, c'était à lui, Hizashi Hyuuga, de décider des règles du jeu. Parce qu'il serait régent. Et que ni lui ni son fils ne seraient des oiseaux en cage pour les beaux yeux de la branche principale du clan Hyuuga. Jusqu'à ce que la petite soit en majeure ou apte à diriger, il pouvait décider de tout. Elle lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil.

Hinata arriva devant son oncle. Debout, elle se rendit compte que tous les autres étaient assis. Dans un seul mouvement, ils s'inclinèrent plus bas encore, jusqu'à ce que leur tête et leurs bras touchent le sol. Ils se prosternaient devant l'autorité. Un petit mouvement attira l'attention de l'héritière. Derrière son père, son cousin lui souriait, pas plus concerné que cela par le respect qui émanait de la cérémonie. La marge main de son père appuya brutalement sur son dos, lui enfonçant le nez dans le sol. Le futur régent fut le seul à lever les yeux vers la fillette.

_ Nous reconnaissons Hyuuga Hinata, seule descendante d'Hiashi Hyuuga, quinzième tête du clan Hyuuga, héritière du commandement de notre famille. Nous jurons obéissance et fidélité à la seizième chef de clan, récita avec lenteur le trentenaire, comme si les mots peinaient à quitter sa bouche.

_ Nous jurons obéissance et fidélité, répétèrent les voix de l'assemblée.

Hinata frémit. Les yeux de son oncle étaient plus effrayant que cette litanie inexpressive. Et son sourire artificiel n'avait rien de chaleureux. Hinata récita une prière rapide dans sa tête. Puis Hizashi se leva, tandis que les autres se redressaient à nouveau. D'un geste du doigt, il intima à l'enfant de s'agenouiller, puis de se prosterner devant lui.

_ Hizashi Hyuuga, frère du défunt et deuxième plus proche parent de l'héritière, porteur du sang sacré des membres de la branche principale jure de protéger l'héritage d'Hinata Hyuuga-Sama à tout prix. Ma nièce, jurez-vous devant témoin que vous vous en remettez à moi quant à la gouvernance, afin que vous puisiez prendre la place qui vous revient au tournant de votre vingt-et-unième année ?

_ Je… Je le jure… m… mon oncle.

_ Pères de notre clan, avez-vous entendu ?

_ Nous entendons et certifions. Hizashi Hyuuga assurera la pérennité de notre famille jusqu'à ce que l'héritière soit en mesure d'assumer sa tâche.

_ Pères de notre clan, je souhaiterais marquer ce jour qui me nomma régent. Je souhaite fiancer mon fils Neji à ma nièce, notre héritière Hinata-Sama, afin que le sang de la Sôke reste le plus pur.

_ Nous l'autorisons.

Lepère caressa la tête de son fils en souriant. Hinata n'aima pas non plus ce sourire. Le garçon répondit au geste d'affection, un air incertain sur le visage. Puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa cousine dont il prit la main. La scène semblait avoir été répétée par les deux protagonistes masculins. Ne sachant faire de cette main qu'il tenait, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Hizashi. La colère et la désapprobation de ses yeux fit trembler les deux enfants. Qui tendirent seuls doits entremêlés. Le régent ceignit leurs poignets d'un ruban parme, aussi pâle que leurs iris.

_ Dorénavant, Hinata Hyuuga devra épouser Hyuuga Neji, et Hyuuga Neji devra épouser Hinata Hyuuga. Ma voix fait loi.

Personne ne contredit le régent. Chacun savait que c'était là le moyen de ne pas voir s'échapper le pouvoir de sitôt. D'aucun auraient pu remarquer, que les pères des deux enfants étant jumeaux, ceux-ci étaient quasiment demi-frère et sœur. L'acte tirait de l'inceste, mais ce genre de pratiques endogames était courant dans ces milieux. Quel dommage, ils n'auraient plus d'épousailles à proposer avec une autre famille.

Une ombre se détacha du plafond de la salle. Une autre toute aussi furtive se glissa à sa suite. D'un même mouvement synchronisé, elles filèrent par une des fenêtres avant de s'enfuir par la route. Personne ne les avait vues. Personne ne les rattraperait. L'une des deux se mit à filer sur le chemin, prise d'une envie soudaine. L'autre eut du mal à poursuivre sa consœur. Brusquement la première s'immobilisa.

C'était un jeune garçon. Il pouvait avoir huit ans. Petit, assez racé, il possédait une silhouette athlétique et non dépourvue d'une certaine forme de noblesse. Noblesse qui se retrouvait également dans les traits de son visage. Il portait les cheveux longs pour un garçon. Des cernes sous ses yeux dénotaient qu'il s'entrainait plus durement et plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour un enfant de son âge. Sa bouche fine était contractée en une certaine expression de colère. Ses poings se serraient.

_ Itachi-san…

Son camarade essaya de le calmer. Le garçon se retourna. Son ami ne comprenait pas à quel point sa colère était légitime. Il ne comprendrait certainement jamais. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais il s'était habitué à cette présence calme qui le suivait partout. Oui, Itachi Uchiha s'était pris d'affection pour ce garçon plus âgé qui l'accompagnait souvent dans ses errances en pleine nature. Maigre, trop fin pour son âge, il y avait dans le regard derrière ces lunettes rondes une faim de connaissances, et une certaine lueur étrange qui l'intriguait. Oui, et puis c'était l'un des rares enfants à avoir jamais pu se comparer à lui. A sa manière, lui aussi était un génie, sauf qu'il n'aimait pas être différent des autres. Il disait que sa pauvreté lui suffisait.

_ Itachi-san, pourquoi es tu en colère ?demanda le binoclard.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir.

_ Et pourquoi est-on allé observer en cachette les Hyuuga ?

_ Cela ne te concerne pas. Je ne t'avais même pas demandé de m'accompagner.

_ Vous n'aviez pas envie d'être seul.

_ J'aurais préféré être avec Shisui.

Quoi qu'il lui dise, l'autre enfant restait. Une fois, il avait même tenté d'être méchant. Il n'aimait pas que les autres l'approchent, parce qu'il savait que leurs comportements n'étaient pas sincères. Kabuto, lorsqu'Itachi lui avait jeté au visage tous ses défauts, s'était contenté de sourire poliment, avant de lui mettre le nez en plein dans ses propres erreurs. Il l'aimait bien. Parfois il l'aurait considéré comme un bon camarade. Mais un ami, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Et malgré tous ces mauvais traitements, le garçon aux lunettes rondes revenait toujours en souriant le jour d'après.

Et puis parfois, Itachi aimait bien se confier à quelqu'un. Kabuto n'était pas du genre à rapporter ou à le juger.

_ Elle était mignonne la petite Hinata, j'ai trouvé, lança innocemment Kabuto.

Non, Kabuto était même du genre à trouver ce qui le gênait, à lui faire sortir toutes ses mauvaises émotions. Ça lui faisait du bien.

_ Oui, moi aussi.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu énervé ? J'ai trouvé la scène pittoresque, à défaut d'ennuyeuse.

_ Je suis habitué chez moi à toutes ces cérémonies. C'est l'attitude de son oncle que je n'aime pas. Il a l'air louche ce type.

_ En plus il a promis son fils et sa nièce en mariage. Ça touche à l'inceste presque.

_ C'est traditionnel.

_ Mais ça t'agace qu'ils soient fiancés. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

_ Eh bien, il aurait été de coutume que je l'épouse afin de réunir les nobles familles. Ça aurait évité de nombreux problèmes, notamment des disputes. A présent il est trop tard.

_ Et s'il a d'autres filles ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Hizashi Hyuuga.

_ Ce ne serait pas pareil… Je préférerais être comme toi, libre de choisir ton futur…

Les deux enfants discutèrent encore quelques temps, marchant sur le chemin qui les ramenait au centre ville. Aucun certain carrefour, Itachi tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers un mur imposant orné d'éventails rouges et noirs. Kabuto, continua de marcher dans la ville. Cette mission d'être l'ami d'Uchiha Itachi n'était pas si joyeuse qu'il l'avait pensé. Il avait découvert quelqu'un de plus jeune, plus ambitieux, et plus talentueux que lui. Bref, Yakushi Kabuto était jaloux. Bientôt, il lui serait de plus en plus difficile de prétendre gagner l'amitié d'Itachi. Cependant il le devait. Orochimaru-Sama le lui avait demandé.

Le garçon se méfiait du Yondaime Hokage comme de la peste. Il savait qu'il était très intelligent et cultivé. Ils partageaient cette même passion pour étudier toutes les possibilités avec un détachement méthodique, et de les résoudre. A l'occasion d'une de ses réflexions sur le pouvoir en place, le garçon était parvenu à une conclusion simple : il ne pouvait y avoir Danzô-Sama et Orochimaru-Sama dans le même camp en même temps. Ces deux là étaient toujours prêts à s'écharper l'un l'autre. Mais parmi les deux hommes, il avait su choisir le plus méritant. Alors qu'il roucoulait parmi les familles bourgeoises et quémandait de la reconnaissance, Danzô-Sama ne cessait d'agir. Le Yondaime était Hokage, il aurait pu faire un geste pour leur orphelinat qui tombait en ruines. Ce que Danzô avait fait : fournir des fonds suffisant pour que les autres survivent. Kabuto le suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Et il ne faisait qu'écouter les plans grandiloquents du chef du village pour aussitôt rapporter les paroles reçues à son véritable maître. Il était quelqu'un de doit, il n'avait qu'une seule allégeance. Il croyait en Danzô-Sama et en sa Racine. Il apporterait la paix sur le monde des Shinobi et ferait briller Konoha bien au-delà des frontières du pays du Feu. Il le savait, Danzô-Sama avait promis : sa mère et lui vivraient bientôt très heureux avec tous les autres lorsqu'il serait devenu le Godaime.

Jusqu'au moment venu, il continuerait de travailler sans se plaindre pour Orochimaru, d'apprendre tous ses petites secrets et de les répéter à Danzô-Sama. Il resterait « l'ami » d'Uchiha Itachi, faisant baver d'envie le serpent de posséder un tel corps. Deux ans passeraient, et il le verrait passer Chuunin avant lui comme si de rien n'était. Les enfants de famille riche étaient vraiment privilégiés. Ce n'était pas à lui que le Yondaime proposerait de monter en grade avant l'âge requis. Danzô-Sama l'aurait fait, s'il avait été au pouvoir. Dans l'ombre qui le grignotait peu à peu, il voyait les clans Hyuuga et Uchiha grandir. Il n'avait pas grand-chose contre les premiers. D'ailleurs ceux-ci venaient encore d'avoir un enfant, Hanabi. Eux ils se mettaient des bâtons dans les roues en interne : la gosse était de l'oncle et l'ex-femme de feu son frère. Chez les Uchiha, on ne cessait de se réjouir des capacités de l'ainé. Un jour ils paieraient.

La montée en puissance des clans était problématique aussi pour Danzô. Lui qui détestait ces prétentieux qui se vantaient du pouvoir présent dans leurs veines. Il allait leur montrer. A cause de lui, les deux plus grandes familles allaient non seulement s'entre déchirer, mais aussi menacer le pouvoir. Leur Yondaime ne résisterait pas bien longtemps face à cette aubaine de chair fraiche de valeur. Et lui sortirait sans problème de cette affaire. Il croyait pouvoir le faire tomber s'il tombait ? Mais qu'aurait-il à lui reprocher de grave lorsque tous les yeux seraient tournés vers lui avec rage ?

Bientôt les commères de la ville s'arrachèrent plusieurs rumeurs. Il paraissait que l'Hokage délaissait son apprentie pour d'autres enfants apparus mystérieusement dans les effectifs. Il paraissait aussi que les Uchiha fomentaient un coup d'état parce qu'ils avaient aussi participé à la fondation du village.

Dans l'ombre Shimura Danzô se frottait les mains.

Hizashi Hyuuga, membre du conseil représentant les clans de la ville saisit immédiatement la chance qui lui était offerte pour aller prévenir le clan Uchiha. Le message était on ne pouvait plus clair. Celui qui en avait eu l'idée n'était pas un membre du clan Uchiha, il le pressentait. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient innocents dans cette affaire. Le seul responsable ne pouvait être que cet être qui les méprisait pour leurs talents héréditaires : Shimura Danzô. En plus leur Hokage, ce bon Orochimaru qui avait souhaité rajeunir son Conseil et le rendre plus adapté à la configuration sociale actuelle, lui en avait dit des bonnes sur Danzô. Il pensait la police des Uchiha incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bon. La preuve ? Il avait constitué sa propre police secrète impossible à démanteler, infiltrer parmi le personnel de la ville et qui ne se référait à personne d'autre qu'à Danzô.

Alors la Bunke commença à rencontrer le clan Uchiha (la Sôke n'étant plus constituée que par Hinata-Sama). Et qu'ils mirent un plan en place. Ils avaient peur d'un coup d'Etat, autant frapper comme ils le souhaitaient. Leur cible : le faux trône sur lequel Shimura Danzô posait ses fesses flétries par le temps. Il ne verrait jamais ce qui allait venir.

Dehors quelques enfants innocents laissés entre eux pendant que les adultes discutaient rapportaient à leur manière les mots de leurs ancêtres. Les plus grands étaient chargés de veiller sur les plus jeunes. Parmi eux, l'un n'était ni Uchiha, ni Hyuuga. Il était très gentil et souriait tout le temps. Et derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur de réflexion intense. Que les bambins étaient charmants à cet âge là ! Le moindre mot tombé des lèvres de leurs parents ressortait immanquablement de leur bouche innocente. Il suffisait de les titiller un peu. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé le temps d'effectuer sa mission pour Orochimaru avant de devoir repartir encore à l'étranger pour le compte de son seul maître Shimura Danzô-Sama.

Quelques jours plus tard, un combat silencieux éclata dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Sous le couvert du clan Uchiha, le clan Hyuuga avait lancé l'offensive. Entre porteur de Dôjutsu, il fallait bien s'entraide, non ? Mais quelqu'un avait dû parler, parce qu'on les attendait. De la bataille, peu d'entre eux s'échappèrent. Parmi les rescapés, un garçon téméraire qui avait voulu impressionner son cousin et prouver sa valeur à son clan. Ses yeux étaient incroyable, car il créait des illusions et embrouillait l'esprit de ses ennemis sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Enfin, ses yeux. Il avait payé le prix de son imprudence. L'un d'eux avait disparu au combat. Désormais, il porterait un bandeau sur son globe oculaire vide.

Cette même nuit, Shimura Danzô acquis sa nouvelle pupille. Et ajouta une énième blessure de guerre factice à sa collection. En plus d'être boiteux, il serait borgne. Peut-être perdrait-il mystérieusement un bras la prochaine fois. En tout cas grâce à son nouvel œil, ses nouvelles recrues lui étaient fidèles sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce type d'allégeance forcée était bien plus pratique qu'un ridicule sceau. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette satanée vipère souhaitait à tout prix acquérir le gamin Uchiha. Leurs yeux étaient terrifiants et magnifiques tout à la fois.

Entre deux clans, les liens se resserraient encore plus. La rancœur contre le conseiller d'Orochimaru se mua en haine. Les anciens rivaux s'allièrent. Dorénavant, Hanabi Hyuuga et Uchiha Sasuke seraient liés pour l'éternité.

Au pays du sable, un enfant à lunettes rencontra l'homme qui signait ses œuvres d'un scorpion rouge. Ils se comprirent d'un regard. Désormais, l'Akatsuki aurait un espion dans Konoha. Et Danzô-Sama serait ravi de connaître l'émergence d'une dangereuse organisation de malfaiteurs. Si celle-ci pouvait accidentellement faire disparaître Orochimaru-Sama, ce serait si pratique… Et puis ils pourraient attaquer également quelques clans de Konoha en représailles de cet affront personnel à l'encontre de son maître.

Quiconque s'opposerait à Danzô-Sama le trouverait sur sa route.

Pendant ce temps Uchiha Itachi traçait son bonhomme de chemin. Deux ans plus tard, il devenait le chef des ANBU à seulement treize ans. Si ce n'était pas du pistonnage, ça ! Orochimaru était contenant de pouvoir garder un œil aussi près de son futur hôte. Certes, il avait appris à faire plus attention avec ses expériences, et à les tester plus longuement sur ses cobayes avant de s'injecter ses créations. Toutefois il était plaisant de se dire qu'il avait un corps jeune à disposition. Oui, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Et il s'arrangeait pour lui donner toujours des missions le gardant à l'intérieur du village. Fort fortuitement, son égérie rousse avait enfanté un enfant plus turbulent qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Non content de posséder la chevelure et les yeux de son géniteur, l'enfant avait la fâcheuse manie de faire des bêtises un peu partout dans la ville. Uchiha Itachi avait été quelque peu mécontent d'avoir été nommé _ad vitam aeternam_ la baby-sitter d'un blondinet. Même scolarisé, il parvenait miraculeusement à faire l'école buissonnière. Et à ses trousses se trouvait tôt ou tard le génie de Konoha.

Si le gamin renard ne suivait aucunement les classes, il avait une ingéniosité à toute épreuve. Et il apprenait très vite. Et Itachi s'était vite fait à ce jeu de cache-cache avec le petit. S'il aimait son petit frère, tous deux n'avaient jamais eu cette complicité : Sasuke n'avait pas cette lueur dans les yeux, cette envie de progresser à tout prix. Il était toujours premier dans la classe et pensait que cela suffirait à lui faire rattraper le niveau de son frère. Naruto qui courait partout et jouait les cancres était bien plus proche du niveau d'Itachi que ne le serait jamais Sasuke.

La vie en tant qu'héritier du clan Uchiha n'était pas si terrible. A vrai dire, il la préférait largement à celle qu'avait l'héritière du clan Hyuuga. Son rêve de gamin de former une famille puissante en liant le sang des deux familles pratiquant des techniques oculaires ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Mais il préférait laisser ce genre de menu travaux à son frère et sa fiancée Hanabi. Ce n'était plus sa préoccupation première. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui aussi avait eu une fiancée au sein de son clan. Elle se nommait Miki, et était légèrement plus âgée que lui. Ce n'était pas grave, elle était belle et talentueuse. Il l'aimait bien.

Sauf que depuis quelque temps, elle agissait bizarrement. Depuis cet avortement de révolte contre Danzô en réalité. Pourtant, il avait vérifié, discrètement s'entend, si elle ne se trouvait pas sous la domination d'une illusion. Il n'en avait trouvé aucune. Et pourtant, il paraissait qu'elle rentrait chez elle à des heures indues, ratait leurs rendez-vous amoureux, oubliait qu'elle n'était pas venue… Il avait de lourds soupçons envers quelqu'un. Il connaissait la personne qui pouvait créer un tel sortilège pour forcer les gens à lui obéir sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Son cousin avait des yeux terrifiants, et les avaient toujours usés avec prudence par le passé. Mais il s'était trouvé jaloux de ses avancées fulgurantes dans la hiérarchie du village, et avait toujours été profondément épris de sa fiancée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était lui qui lui tourneboulait le cerveau à ce point !

Il ne pouvait donc compter que sur lui-même. Ou alors peut-être sur ce souriant Yakushi Kabuto qui se disait son ami le plus fidèle. Il n'était pas le genre à le trahir.

Ils s'étaient battus. Il avait gagné avec difficulté. Avait regardé dans l'œil unique de son cousin. Y avait lu une telle incompréhension, une telle innocence qu'il lui fallut avouer son erreur. La personne qui gardait tous ces Uchiha et tous ces Hyuuga sous sa coupe ne pouvait être Shisui. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'était pas comme cela.

Ses recherches le menèrent bien vite à Orochimaru. Celui-ci était si évident à cerner lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui. Pourtant ce dernier ne trouvait aucun intérêt aux Hyuuga. Et la plupart de ceux qui étaient envoutés sans qu'on puisse réellement déterminer leur allégeance s'étaient battus contre la domination croissante de Danzô. Non, leur Yondaime avait certainement des choses à cacher, mais rien qui ne soit en rapport avec ces envoûtements.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus avant. Déjà, les membres corrompus de la Bunke des Hyuuga, du clan Uchiha et de nombreuses familles en villes se rassemblèrent telle une armée de poupées sans volonté propres et se lancèrent à la conquête de la ville. Lees doutes n'étaient plus permis. La seule personne qui pouvait agir de la sorte était Shimura Danzô.

Par ordre du Yondaime Hokage, toutes les troupes d'élite furent réquisitionnées pour l'arrestation du membre du conseil. Nombreux furent les camarades de l'héritier des Uchiha à périr sous les coups du vieil homme. Lorsque le combat prit fin, Itachi sut sans même regarder, que le visage bandé de son adversaire cachait l'œil dérobé à son cousin. Et que celui-ci n'arrêterait pas son maléfice tant que celui-ci serait en vie. Il n'eut pas le droit de mettre un terme à la vie de cette crapule. Celui-ci fut mis en prison le temps qu'une enquête soit diligentée contre lui.

Dans l'ombre, Yakushi Kabuto se préparait à sauver son maître.


	6. Double génocide

Les chefs des clans se tenaient dans la salle du conseil du Yondaime. Malgré des heures de négociation, aucun accord n'avait pu être trouvé entre eux pour régler l'affaire de Shimura Danzô. Tous s'accordaient sur sa culpabilité, elle était inévitable. On avait retrouvé dans ses bâtiments des échantillons de sang, de muscle et d'ADN provenant de différentes personnes. Sans compter la terre mêlée de cendre dont étaient faits les sols de ses salles d'entrainement. Il était impossible de déterminer les victimes avec exactitude.

Orochimaru-sama sortit de ses affaires un immense classeur. Apparemment il avait surveillé le Félon depuis très longtemps. Les chefs de clan s'emparèrent des dossiers. Leur lecture leur fit froid dans le dos. Des centaines de fiches avaient été remplies manuellement concernant la disparition de milliers d'enfants depuis l'époque de la troisième guerre ninja. Voilà pourtant plus de huit ans qu'elle s'était clôturée. Quel monstre ! Et qu'étaient devenues toutes ces personnes. Ils n'en savaient rien.

_ Hokage-sama, c'est…

_ Je n'avais pas le moyen de révéler ces informations. Je pensais pouvoir le prendre tôt ou tard sur le fait. Et j'ai réussi. Nous avons trouvé des restes congelés des deux membres de la famille Hyuuga qui avaient accompagné feu Hiashi-sama lors de la dernière crise. Les recherches faites ont indiqué qu'ils ont été torturés, et ont certainement servi de cobayes humains. S'il s'est permis de le faire avec ces deux soldats, il l'aurait certainement fait avec d'autres. Voire même vos enfants.

Orochimaru préféra ne pas mentionner que c'était son quartet qui avait placé les restes dans les affaires de Danzô. Cependant il devrait maintenant jouer très finement son prochain mouvement. La moindre erreur pourrait révéler que Danzô était effectivement un dangereux manipulateur qui avait tenté un coup d'Etat, mais aussi que les manipulations génétiques étaient de son propre fait. Quel cruel choix : les expérimentations ou le pouvoir de contrôler un village ? Il aimerait choisir les deux, mais n'était pas certain de parvenir à dissimuler sa vie secrète. Cependant ses enfants qu'il avait patiemment formés et créés atteignaient une puissance et une perfection qu'il était à même d'apprécier pleinement, sans même avoir besoin de les cacher au grand public. Il les avait fait passer pour des victimes de Danzô et ils avaient feint de l'être tout comme il avait feint de n'être en rien responsable de la chute du conseiller.

Quiconque se mettrait dans son chemin de cette manière s'exposerait à une sentence identique.

Cependant ces chefs de clan ne parvenaient pas à contredire les anciens conseillers. Eux qui avaient été formés dans des temps anciens refusaient de céder à la modernité que proposait Orochimaru. Par conséquent, ils étaient totalement opposés à une exécution publique de cet homme. Et tant que ce dernier serait en vie, tous ceux qui avaient été marqués par la racine le seraient aussi. D'une part ils seraient une perte pour Konoha qui serait forcée de les éliminer, d'autre part tant que leur maître serait en vie, ils feraient tout pour le libérer. Parce qu'ils obéissaient à sa volonté, ils obéissaient à la pupille volée à Uchiha Shisui et aux sceaux qui les contraignaient. Ceux marqués d'un sceau pouvaient être trouvés et libérés, mais les autres, ces Hyuuga et ces Uchiha contaminés ? Comme savoir, leur traitrise, bien que contre leur gré, resterait effective et invisible tant que le détenteur de l'œil resterait en vie.

Cependant il devait s'avouer qu'il aurait tenté lui aussi de prendre l'œil de ce cousin d'Itachi, à présent il était trop tard pour cette manœuvre. Mieux valait montrer patte blanche et prétendre être un agneau parmi les moutons.

La réunion se termina tard dans la soirée. Elle n'avait mené à rien. Cependant elle lui avat permis de se tenir aux côtés de Kushina durant toute la soirée. Qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle faisait fonctionner ainsi ses méninges. Quoi qu'un peu trop impétueuse parfois, elle avait le don de relever le moindre mot dans le discours des Conseillers vieillissant et de leur resservir avec vice au moment le plus opportun. Et chaque désarçonnement était un nouvel affermissement de son pouvoir.

Mais malgré ses plus grands efforts, la belle se refusait toujours à lui. Non qu'il ait tenté de pousser son avantage. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui pardonner une erreur pareille s'il se faisait trop entreprenant. Mais voilà qu'il jouait les amis de la famille depuis presque dix ans. L'excuse du deuil de Minato ne tenait plus. D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois laissée tenter par quelques shinobi, laissant son fils à la garde vigilante d'Itachi ou de Mikoto. Il en avait presque pleuré de rage. Pleuré. Lui. Pour se calmer, il avait dû aller jusqu'à faire torturer Minato, toujours en vie dans ses geôles du pays du riz. Il en avait assez d'attendre et de courir après cette femme. Il la voulait tellement. Et elle ne lui manifestait aucun intérêt amoureux. A vouloir jouer trop honnêtement à ce petit jeu, il finirait par se perdre.

Ce fut en remuant de douloureuses pensées à propos de son égérie qu'il se retrouva à classer d'autres fiches administratives dans son bureau. On toqua à la porte. Il releva la tête. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure pareille ? Lui-même aurait dû en toute logique se reposer afin de ne pas paraître trop fatigué le lendemain, et par conséquent ne pas céder un pouce de terrain aux Croulants (ainsi s'était-il avancé à surnommer les deux derniers membres de l'ancien Conseil du Sandaime).

_ Entrez.

Dans la pièce pénétra Itachi. Il avait une certaine prestance dans sa tenue de chef de l'ANBU. Le quadragénaire se prit à rêver de ce qu'il ferait s'il possédait un corps pareil. Mais l'heure n'était pas à de telles pensées.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Itachi ? Une nouvelle facétie de Naruto ?

L'adolescent se laissa aller à un micro sourire. Oui, il avait hérité de ses ainés ce visage inexpressif. Il n'y avait guère que si on évoquait la tornade blonde qu'il s'ouvrait légèrement. Evoquer son frère dans de telles circonstances ne l'aurait pas mis dans un tel état d'amusement. Ce devait être quelque chose d'inhérent à la famille Uzumaki. Lui aussi lorsqu'il entendait parler de Kushina, ne pouvait réprimer une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux.

_ A une telle heure, j'en douterais Hokage-sama.

_ Alors quel est la raison de ta venue, mon cher Itachi ?

_ C'est à propos des membres des clans Hyuuga et Uchiha possédés par l'œil de Shisui que Shimura Danzô lui a dérobé. Mon cousin s'est trouvé dans l'incapacité de déjouer l'illusion. Nous avons testé tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir.

_ Qui était le sujet du test ?

_ Ma… (Il hésita un instant avant de se reprendre). Il s'agit de Miki Uchiha. Il est totalement confirmé par plusieurs personnes que son comportement étrange a commencé immédiatement après l'attaque contre le membre du Conseil du Sandaime Hokage.

_ Et cette jeune personne, Miki, est-elle quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour toi ?

_ C'est… Nous sommes fiancés, monsieur.

_ Officiellement ou officieusement ?

Orochimaru laissa planer un silence plein de sous-entendus. Il souhaitait savoir si la fille était liée par des liens forts à son chef des services spéciaux, ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une union politique faite entre Uchiha Fugaku et le père de la future épouse. Car il avait pris sa décision. Par sécurité, il ne pourrait laisser se promener des suspects pouvant mener à une libération du Félon ou à un renversement du pouvoir en place.

_ J'aimerais connaître la pertinence de votre question.

_ Itachi, connais-tu les personnes qui sont susceptibles d'être à la botte de Danzô ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Si mon cousin s'est trouvé dans l'incapacité de résoudre le problème, il a cependant pu déterminer avec exactitude qui était concerné par le Genjutsu de Danzô. Il m'en a fait une liste, nous pensions les faire arrêter dès demain matin, le temps qu'il recouvre ses forces.

L'homme se saisit du rouleau que lui tendait son assistant préféré. Il la parcourut des yeux. Il y avait parmi eux des personnes qui comptaient certainement aux yeux d'Itachi, le cas de Miki Uchiha excepté. Sa décision devrait être sans appel. Il allait subir les conséquences de cet acte et mettre les autres membres du conseil devant le fait accompli.

_ Il sera trop tard demain. Le simple fait que tu m'aie fait la proposition signifie que vous êtes, ton cousin et toi prêt à aller plaider votre cause devant mon Conseil.

_ Tout à fait, je ne le nie pas.

_ Cependant, plus on prendra de temps, plus Danzô regagnera du pouvoir et sera capable de fomenter une rébellion contre moi.

_ La décision de son exécution a encore été ajournée ?

_ Chaque nouveau compromis entraine des discussions sans fin. Mais qu'importe, je ne peux me permettre un tel délai.

_ Dois-je mettre en place un dispositif de cellules afin de contenir les envoutés ?

_ Oui, tu peux effectivement faire des prisonniers, mais je doute que cette opération soit efficace dans un temps plus long. Si comme je le crois, la possession n'est que temporaire, certains parviendront à se faire libérer lorsqu'on croira l'illusion inactive.

_ Vous ne faites donc pas confiance aux geôliers ?

_ Il y a de cela, mais je suis certain que tu sauras trouver les hommes nécessaires à leur bonne garde. Le seul problème est que je souhaite te voir agir seul, car il est trop tard pour rassembler à temps une unité aux capacités suffisantes. Par conséquent je pense que certains d'entre eux devront mourir de ta main. Te sens tu assez fort pour supporter une telle pression ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas clairement, mais son silence était douloureux. Il avait espéré disposer d'une escouade, mais seul, la logique même de l'opération impliquait de tuer la majorité des possédés afin qu'ils ne puissent s'aider les uns les autres. Et le Yondaime avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers l'homme assis derrière son bureau, celui-ci remarqua à quel point ils étaient devenus ternes. C'étaient les yeux d'un tueur, qui ne laisserait pas ses sentiments le submerger durant l'opération.

_ L'opération sera terminée d'ici demain matin, Hokage-sama.

_ Alors pars immédiatement, ordonna ce dernier.

Itachi bondit vers la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Accroupi sur le rebord, il leva une main vers son masque en forme de tête de chat et l'abaissa devant son visage. De la buée se condensa immédiatement sous son souffle chaud. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ses mains étaient moites sous ses gants et il contrôlait mal sa respiration. Il allait devoir tuer de sang froid des personnes qui auraient pu être sauvées s'ils avaient bénéficié d'un peu plus de temps. Aurait-il été Hokage, il aurait certainement agi de même, car la sécurité du village importait plus que la pérennité des deux clans majeurs de Konoha. Il se lança immédiatement dans le vide.

Il préféra aller au plus proche, soit dans son propre clan. La douleur serait forte, il espérait pouvoir la contenir suffisamment. S'il n'agissait pas précautionneusement, d'autres victimes hors de la liste seraient à déplorer. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans une chambre à coucher. Etrangement elle était allumée. Quelqu'un l'attendait. Le vieil Uchiha Okuni se tenait sur son lit. Il avait revêtu la tenue de cérémonie taillée pour son enterrement. Leur regards se croisèrent.

_ Si j'avais su que l'Hokage m'envoyait un assassin, et que parmi tous se soldats il aurait été Uchiha Itachi la vie est décidément pleine de surprise.

_ Ne m'en voulez pas, j'agis sur ordre.

_ Je le sais mon petit, et ce doit être difficile pour toi. Ne t'embête donc pas avec le vieil homme que je suis.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez encore assez de force.

_ C'est pour cela que je te demanderai cette petite faveur : laisse-moi mourir avec les honneurs. J'aimerais mettre moi-même fin à mes jours. Il est inutile de rester pour la fin d'un vieux râleur comme moi. Tu as d'autres personnes auprès desquelles t'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras repasser plus tard, afin de vérifier si j'ai tenu ma promesse.

_ Je vous fais confiance, Okuni-sama.

Il laissa le vieil homme se préparer lui-même à la mort qu'il attendait. Les autres victimes ne furent pas si surprenantes. Son seul souci fut de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres membres de son clan. Il garda Miki pour la fin. Doucement, il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme. Elle était totalement endormie. Bien. Il n'aurait pas à lui parler ou à s'excuser. C'était bien trop dur. Sans un bruit il dégaina la lame entre ses épaules et l'enfonça d'un geste brusque dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Qui disparut en un nuage de fumée. Un Kage Bunshin ! De derrière les rideaux surgirent deux silhouettes dont les yeux accusateurs ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions. Itachi ne réfléchit pas, ne se laissa pas contaminer par ses sentiments. D'un geste brusque il ouvrit la gorge de la véritable Miki qui tomba à genoux en un gargouillement, ses mains contre son cou, le sang ruisselant de sa blessure. De l'autre côté du lit, Shisui et son œil unique s'apprêtèrent à crier. L'assassin eut un instant d'hésitation, il ne pouvait pas mettre à mort son cousin. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer ses actions. Son plus proche ami décela la faille dans sa garde et passa à l'attaque. Itachi ferma les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer la pupille dévastatrice, laquelle le détournerait sûrement de son chemin. Il évita les coups, et bloqua les membres de son semblable avant de lui asséner un grand coup de tête pour le sonner. Profitant de son état, il frappa derrière sa tête afin de l'assommer complètement. Il retomba dans le sang qui s'écoulait toujours du corps de Miki. Il préféra ne pas leur adresser un regard avant de s'enfuir.

Il évita les allées encore habitées de son clan. Il bougeait trop vite pour que les gardes remarquent que sa tenue d'ANBU d'habitude reluisante était tachée de sang. Rapidement, il se rendit devant une fontaine à mi-chemin entre les quartiers pleins de vie de Konoha et les terres Uchiha. Sans perdre une seconde, il laissa tomber son masque dans l'eau. Il mettait une telle frénésie à effacer les preuves de ses méfaits que ses doigts crissaient sur la porcelaine, arrachant quelques points de peinture. Il humecta par plusieurs fois son mouchoir de poche et frotta les éclaboussures pourpres qui maculaient son armure fine. Il allait devoir jouer plus finement, une telle erreur ne pouvait se reproduire.

Il vit une ombre se profiler sur l'eau. Immédiatement il roula sur le côté, se retourna et se mit en garde. Avant de baisser les bras. Il venait de reconnaitre son ami Kabuto. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire part à ce dernier des ordres d'Orochimaru : il paraissait que le Yondaime était très attaché à l'aspirant médecin. Celui-ci lui sourit comme à son habitude. Itachi n'avait jamais su déterminer ce qui le gênait à ce point dans ce sourire. Enfin, dans l'attitude générale de Kabuto, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de son caractère un peu inhabituel.

Maintenant il était presque certain que le garçon ne lui avait jamais voulu du bien.

_ Itachi, quelle surprise de te voir à cette heure-ci.

_ Je te croyais en mission à Suna.

_ Je viens de rentrer et je suis sur le point de payer mes respects à notre cher Hokage.

_ Je n'aime pas le ton menaçant que tu emploies.

_ Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire, pas à moi, que tu aimes cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru ?

_ Tu sais que tes vues sur le pouvoir actuel peuvent te valoir un aller simple pour la prison ?

_ Ne sois pas si en colère, alors que je venais juste t'aider à accomplir ta mission actuelle.

_ Quelle mission ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ La rébellion contre Danzô-sama… Il ne l'a pas supporté, tu sais. Alors il m'a demandé un petit service. Et tu vois, grâce à cela, tu n'auras même pas besoin de chercher qui est contrôlé parmi le clan Hyuuga. Parce qu'ils sont déjà tous morts.

Itachi gronda et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Qui se recula allez pour ne pas être saisi. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi fort ? Il montrait son véritable visage à présent. Danzô lui avait certainement ordonné d'éliminer tous ceux qui avaient pris part à la rébellion.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai laissé un cadeau. Ta petite protégée Hyuuga et sa famille proche sont encore en vie. Après tout, il faudra bien un avenir pour vos deux clans, lorsque j'aurais fini mon travail parmi les Uchiha. Et tu connais la meilleure ? Ils seront tous persuadés que tu es le responsable de ce double massacre. Telle est la sentence prononcée par Danzô-sama.

L'héritier du clan Uchiha vit le garçon s'évanouir dans la nuit. Il tourna sur ses talons et retourna au pas de couse vers son clan. Il était déjà trop tard. Bien trop tard. Tous étaient morts. Les lumières étaient éteints chez Uchiha Okuni, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se suicider honorablement. Il ne songea même pas à retourner voir le Yondaime, celui-ci ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il préférerait même le mettre en première ligne. Car il n'avait aucune preuve pour justifier les assassinats en dehors de ceux commandités, et Shisui témoignerait contre lui, témoin de l'égorgement de Miki. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Jamais on ne le croirait innocent. Maudit Kabuto ! Il se promit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il ne se ferait pas avoir par ses belles paroles, ni même distraire un seul instant par cet homme. Leur prochaine rencontre serait leur dernière, il en fit le serment.


End file.
